Naruto Konoha's Shingami
by CJShikage
Summary: On the night of the Academy Graduation Naruto stole the forbidden scroll and awakened an ancient power not seen for a long time. Good/Zanpaktou Sasuke, Smart/Strong/Zanpaktou Naruto, many other with Zanpaktou, Naruhina SasuFemHaku. NOT A HAREM DON'T ASK!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Konoha's Shinigami

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: this story will have CJ Kenpachi make brief appearances and for filling the role of the Shinigami once again but after the Chunin exams will play no significant part.)

Chapter 1: Roar, ZANGETSU!

(Konohagakure no Sato)

A small boy in an orange jump suit was leaping through the trees a scroll clutched to his back and then he landed in a small clearing and he started giggling to himself.

"Alright now that I have the scroll I might as well look through it after all I may know the Kage Bunshin but it doesn't hurt to look thought it."

"_**Good thinking Kit personally I think you should see what is in this scroll."**_ Kurama said.

"_Yeah sure think Kurama let's see what's in this scroll." _Naruto opened the scroll and started reading he saw the Kage Bunshin written down and he started reading it. 'Kage Bunshin a jutsu that creates a replicate of the user but it disperses the chakra evenly among the clones. When the clone disperses any information that was learned by the clone is returned to the user and any clones generated by the user. CAUTION: THIS TECHNIQUE CONSUMES A LARGE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA DO NOT USE RECKLESSLY!'

"_**Well that's not an issue for us. Any other techniques we can learn?" **_

"_Hmm." _Naruto flipped through the scroll and saw the Kanji for 'Sword' on the scroll.

"_**Channel chakra into the seal I'm sure you remember that much." **_

"_Of course I do I'm not a seal master for nothing 'Ttebayo." _

"_**Ugh you've inherited your mother's catch phrase."**_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing Kurama." _

"_**I thought Kami-chan had blessed me with the fact that you didn't say that but I guess I was wrong. Your mother's catch phrase was 'Ttebane and it annoyed me to no end."**_

"_Atleast I have something to remember her by."_

"_**What about all those times she taught you things."**_

"_Oh yeah why does she have that chain over her heart?"_

"_**Hmm I don't know that's a question you might want to ask her later. Anyway were off topic channel chakra into that seal and draw the sword." **_With that Kurama cut the connection and Naruto did as his Nii-san told him. With the chakra added to the seal and a katana and note popped out, Naruto looked at the note and instantly recognized his mother's handwriting.

'_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it means that what your father and I fear has come to pass and you are alone in this world. I write this now during my final days of my pregnancy I can feel you kick a lot you're strong like your mother 'TTEBANE! Sorry about that I hope you don't inherited that verbal tick of mine. Anyway in this seal hidden in the forbidden scroll of the Hokage is my old blade, this blade earned me my nickname 'Aki Shini' the red death now this sword is unique as, like the sword Samehada, it is sentient which means it has a mind and soul of its own, this sword was given to me by a very good friend of both your father and myself, I will not tell you its name as is it might change when you place your hand on it, know this though your father and I love so much and I'm sorry it had to come to this._

_This is my final goodbye _

_Kushina Uzumaki aka your mother_

Naruto started weeping at the words that his mother wrote on the page.

"_Well here goes nothing." _Naruto placed his hand on the blade instantly pain shot through his whole body and the sword broadened and expanded it was now a tall as his normal height of 5'3. After the pain subsided Naruto collapsed into the bliss of unconsciousness. When Naruto opened his eyes Naruto was standing on the side of a large sky scraper he could see Kurama's forest to the east then he looked at his surroundings trying to figure out what was going on.

("Naruto.") A voice called and Naruto spun around and saw a man standing there. He was a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. ("Naruto can you hear me?")

"Of course I can hear you why wouldn't I be able to?"

("Interesting you can hear my voice but I wonder can you hear my name.") the man responded.

"Well what is your name and how did you get here I know where we are as that forest over there." Naruto pointed to the forest and the man turned and looked at it with an impassive look on his face. "Is where Kurama Nii-san lives."

("Kurama Nii-san?") the man asked.

"I'm a Jinchūriki and my Bijū is the mighty and all powerful Kyūbi No Kitsune aka Kurama."

("I see.") The man replied impassively. ("Anyway to answer your question I am the spirit of the sword you picked up and as for my name it is Zangetsu.") Zangetsu said silently praying that Naruto could hear him.

"Zangetsu eh? That's a nice name." Zangetsu's eyes widened in shock.

("Y-y-you heard my name?")

"Of course I did why wouldn't it?" Naruto tilled his head confused.

("My last wielder couldn't hear my name the first time I called out to him.")

"Don't you mean her?"

("I'm pretty sure Ichigo was a boy.")

"You're last wielder was Kushina Uzumaki."

("I don't know that name.")

"Then something must have happened to change you but that's in the past the point is I can hear your name is that good or bad?"

("It's very good.") Zangetsu smiled.

"If you know my name then you can see my memories am I correct?"

("Yes I can and I'm impress with your tenacious attitude most people would have gone insane from the pain you have suffered. Well I know you can hear my name but now you must learn to wield me, for now I'll transfer to you the knowledge on my powers that Ichigo knew when he was around but after your mission is over they will fade so you and I are going to be training here while you sleep tonight.")

"Gotcha Zangetsu see ya around." Naruto faded from his mind and he was holding the sword in his hand and to his shock it had grown quite a bit. _"Why is this blade so big I was sure it was a regular katana a few minutes ago?"_

_("That is because of your massive Reiatsu.")_ (Spiritual Pressure)A new voice answered him.

"_Zangetsu? Is that you?"_

_("Yeah I'm Zangetsu, anyway I'd place the sword on your back and seal up that scroll I'm sure you feel the power headed your way.")_

"_Oh yeah I feel it Zangetsu its Iruka and Mizuki-teme isn't far behind." _Naruto placed the blade on his back and used his chakra to hold it there until he could find a sheath for it. The blade was heavy but Naruto could comfortably wield it with one hand thanks to his training with Sasuke. Naruto then he noticed that his henge (Transformation jutsu) was gone. _"Why is my Henge gone?"_

_("The unleashing of your Reiatsu caused your henge to break I suggest you put it back up so Mizuki and Iruka don't get suspicious.")_

"_Right." _Naruto placed his hands together and called out. "Henge." Naruto transformed into his mask form just then Iruka landed in the clearing.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL?!" Iruka yelled.

"What are you talking about? I was just doing the make-up exam that Mizuki-sensei told me about." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took this and learned a jutsu from it then I would pass the exams."

"Naruto there is no exam like that."

"Well I learned a jutsu from the scroll."

"Good job Naruto." A new voice called out and Mizuki landed in the clearing. "Now hand me the scroll so you can pass."

"NARUTO DON'T!" Iruka shouted. "He tricked you into stealing it and if you give it to him he'll kill you."

"Why are you defending this demon brat Iruka he killed your parents?" Mizuki smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked playing dumb.

"Oh that's right you were never told were you? So I'll tell you…the reason you are hated by the village!"

"Mizuki don't its forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"Haven't you always wondered why the villagers looked at you the way to do? Like you've committed some heinous crime for just existing."

"MIZUKI DON'T!"

"Well that reason is because…."

"NO MIZUKI!"

"The fox spirit that attacked this village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body you are the KYUBI!" Mizuki grabbed the shuriken on his back and started twirling it. "NOW I'LL KILL YOU AND BE HAILED AS A HERO!" Mizuki tossed the shuriken but Naruto dodged with ease. Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Surprised?" Naruto asked. "I've known about the Kyūbi for 8 years now and I've been tricking all of you with this Naiveté now you've broken the law and I will pass your punishment."

"Just try it demon fox!" Mizuki started twirling another shuriken but Naruto unleashed a blast of chakra breaking his henge. The jacket was replaced with a new one and his blue under shirt covered what wouldn't be by the jacket his pants also turned black and were now a more Anbu style pair of pants, Naruto was back to his original form and he grabbed Zangetsu off his back.

"Face your punishment Mizuki-teme."

_("That's right Naruto.") _Zangetsu said proudly. _("Let me tell you something I told Ichigo, there is only one enemy and there is one of you, abandon your fear turn and face him, don't give an inch, advance, never stop, if you retreat you will age, be afraid and you will die. NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!")_

"ROAR, ZAGETSU!" Naruto shouted and Zangetsu responded to his call and transformed and resembles an oversized Khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no guard and no proper hilt; the sword is about as tall as Naruto is and has a black blade with a silver edge. Naruto held the blade on his shoulder and smiled at Mizuki a cruel look on his face. "You better doge this attack Mizuki because if you don't, you'll die." Naruto channeled his Reiatsu into Zangetsu. The weight of its power crushed Mizuki into place and Naruto smiled again. "Aw who the hell am I kidding? You're going to die anyway." Naruto smiled again. "Die. GETSUGA TENSHO!" (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Naruto swung his blade and fired off a blast of Reiatsu and sliced Mizuki in half.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was pacing his room a worried look on his face when suddenly a huge weight fell on him. The weight brought him to his knees.

"_What that hell?!" _Sasuke thought as his hand twitched instinctively towards the sword at his waist.

_("You feel it don't you? Sasuke.") _A voice called out to him.

"_You and I both know that we both feel it and I'm going to guess you know it don't you…Ryujin Jakka."_

_("Yes master I remember this Reiatsu all too well, it belonged to a man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki and his Zanpaktou, Zangetsu.") _Ryujin Jakka said to Sasuke

"_To think Naruto would gain the same power we have I'll have to help him train with it later."_

_("Yeah you're right but for now you need to focus if this Reiatsu forces you to your knees then it must be intense.")_

"_Yeah like your previous wielder I was blessed with insane amounts of Reiatsu and we've had four years together. For Naruto to surpass that power in a mere instant he must be strong indeed. Could it be the Kyūbi within him?"_

_("Naruto did say that he only had the Yang half of the Kyūbi within him so it stands to reason that his body would naturally create huge amounts of Yin chakra to compensate.")_

"_Well he has power I'll give him that but I've got experience but I'll ask him about tonight after he gets back." _

_("Fair enough Master.")_ Ryujin Jakka cut the connection.

(With Naruto)

Naruto rolled his neck and placed Zangetsu on his back and the white sash on the hilt wrapped around it and clung to his back.

"N-Naruto w-wh-what did you just do?" Iruka asked shocked and unable to stand because of Naruto's power.

"_**This might be a bad time to mention this but you're kind of crushing the village with that Reiatsu of your's Naruto."**_ Kurama said gaining Naruto's attention.

_("Any idea on how to turn that down Kurama, Zangetsu?") _Naruto asked

"_**I'm new to this stuff I've never used it before so I'm kind of useless here what about you, Zangetsu?"**_

_("Ichigo was always crappy at controlling his Reiatsu but if you don't learn you'll kill everyone you care for so I'll teach you just imagine a flame and imagine it shrinking to a size that you can control.") _Zangetsu said and Naruto did as he was instructed and he caught a flash of huge burning inferno shrinking to the size of about a large campfire. Iruka got to his feet as the pressure around him vanished.

"Just what is going Naruto?" Iruka asked

"I'm far more powerful than you think and the person you think you knew never truly existed." Naruto replied. "By the way the hatred of Sasuke is also a lie we are very good friends and we train together all the time trying to push each other to our limits." Iruka looked at Naruto shocked.

"Next you're gonna tell me that you're not in love with Sakura and you're very much aware of Hinata's feelings towards you and this was all a mission from Hokage-sama." Naruto started rubbing the back of his head.

"About that…" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh my god. What's next you don't like ramen?" the invisible weight came crashing back down on Iruka.

"Don't ever say that again." Naruto said straight faced canceling the pressure.

"Good atleast I know some part of you is actually real."

"Good work Naruto." A new voice called out and Naruto and Iruka turned to see Sarutobi standing there two Anbu flanking him. "But you should have kept him alive." Sarutobi scolded.

"Sorry Jiji." Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Well it's okay, under normal circumstances I would dock your pay for this but apparently Mizuki didn't expect to get caught and we got a complete diary on his actions over the past 4 years guy really should be more careful. As it stands congratulations Gennin Uzumaki for your completion of a high B-rank mission I will wire the money to your account later this evening, now go home and rest you've got a busy week coming up."

"Hai Sandaime-sama." Naruto said with an air of respect then he leapt off towards the Uchiha compound. Naruto snuck in and knocked on the door and Sasuke's voice answered.

"What the secret that no one knows?"

"That the last Uchiha is a true phoenix and the clan that was dishonored will be reborn in flame." Naruto answered calmly. "What is better to know love and lose it or to never know it and die alone?" Naruto countered.

"Neither is better one must protect those one cares for to find true strength." Sasuke replied. The door then opened and Sasuke smiled at his friend then he noticed Zangetsu on Naruto's back. "Explain." Sasuke said Naruto looked around then dashed inside and activated the privacy seals around the room.

"This is my mother's sword she gave it to me and it was sealed inside the forbidden scroll and I awakened Zangetsu and with his power I killed that damned traitor Mizuki." Naruto smiled at his friend. "Now look at it this way you have a Kenjutsu sparring partner now."

"That I do."

"Anyway I'm gonna head to bed Zangetsu and I wanted to train this evening."

"Alright see you in the morning." Sasuke said Naruto walked towards his room and fell asleep. When Naruto's eyes opened Zangetsu was standing before a smirk on his otherwise impassive face.

("I see you've come here to train as I asked you to very well let us begin we have atleast 8 hours of training but here in your mind 8 hours can be as much as 4 years as this is your mind the flow of time is as fast or as slow as you desire.")

"Let's say 8 hours in the real world will equal 4 years here I'm gonna need all the training I can get."

("Very well Naruto let's get started.") Zangetsu smiled at his new wielder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: Masks Shatter

(Time skip 8 Hours later)

Naruto woke up smiling then his lept out of bed and all his muscles screamed in protest but Naruto persevered and he grabbed Zangetsu and placed him on his back then he grabbed his clothes for the day.

"I'm going to take a shower Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his friend/brother.

"Okay just don't take too long you know how I'm not a morning person!" Sasuke called back.

"Alright!" Naruto jumped in the shower and after 10 minutes he hopped out toweled himself off got dress and after he informed Sasuke the shower was his Naruto walked into the kitchen and stared making breakfast as he had learned the hard way _not _to let Sasuke cook breakfast. Naruto still never let him live down the fact that Sasuke managed to burn water. Just then Sasuke walked out and pour himself some coffee that Naruto had prepared for him. Naruto took the food and handed Sasuke a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage.

"I'm glad we came up with this arrangement because now I don't have to waist money going out for breakfast." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head ashamed of himself.

"Hey its cool I'm good at cooking, you're good at that Kido shit." Naruto said munching on his bacon. Naruto and Sasuke joked with one another as breakfast continued on then Naruto noticed the clock and pointed it out to Sasuke.

"Shit we've gotta go or we're gonna be late." Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the academy. Naruto arrived and walked in and after a few second Sasuke walked. Instantly the room fell silent after a few minutes of utter silence.

"Naruto-baka don't try to look cool in front of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up…Sakura." Naruto growled the whole room fell silent again any many wondered what the heck was going on they thought that Naruto loved sakura as he proclaimed it every day.

"Trying to act cool dead last?" Kiba said much to the amusement of most of the class. "Don't bother this room is for graduates only and we all know you didn't graduate."

"I actually did graduate Kiba I complete a secondary exam and learned a B-rank Kinjutsu that can kill the user via chakra exhaustion." Just then Iruka walked into the room, the room was still mostly silent from Naruto's reveal.

"Welcome class to the last day of your lives as academy students and into your lives as Shinobi of Konoha. I'm pleased to see everyone here now on to team assignments. Team one will be-" (A/N: Fangirls MOVING ON!) "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke." Ino and Sakura were perking up hoping to be on Sasuke's team Naruto and Sasuke were praying that it was Hinata as she was a dear friend of theirs and they could all work well together. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"_FUCK!" _Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke though simultaneously

"TAKE THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura shouted when a huge weight came crashing down on the whole room and everyone collapsed under its power.

"Shut up you bleeding howler monkey." Naruto growled his hand twitching towards Zangetsu.

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-k-kun y-y-y-y-y-you're c-c-c-c-c-crushing u-u-u-u-u-u-us." Hinata stuttered out under the weight of his Reiatsu.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"M-m-moving on." Iruka stuttered out. "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame." Kiba looked at his friend and whispered.

"I'll make sure Hinata doesn't get hurt buddy and I'll keep perverts off her."

"Thanks Kiba I appreciate that." Naruto whispered back.

"By the way I'm glad the mask came of I was getting sick of that stupid orange jumpsuit."

"Ditto."

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished and Ino groaned slamming her head on the table in front of her. "Your senseis will be here soon to pick you up for team introductions." As if on cue two shinobi walked in one was female and the other was male, they were Kurenai Yūhi Konoha's Genjutsu Shujin and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Team 8 with me." Kurenai said to the class and Kiba, Hinata and Shino walked towards her. As Hinata passed Naruto he Shupo'd (Flash Step) in front of her and locked lips with her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I know Naruto-kun and so have I." Hinata whispered back. The whole class was silent in shock but Kurenai and Asuma smiled as there was a long standing bet among the Jounin, who didn't think that Naruto was the Kyūbi, on when he and Hinata would hook up Kakashi was under the impression that he would never know of the Hyūga Heiress' feelings but Kurenai knew Hinata had already admitted her feelings to Naruto and to her surprised Naruto simply smiled and told her that he already knew.

"Team 10 with me." Asuma said he was smiling but on the inside he was groaning as he placed a lot of money on Naruto not knowing until after the academy but based on Naruto's words he'd known about her feelings for a long time. After the jounin arrived to pick up their gennin Naruto looked at Sasuke a small smirk on his face.

"Up for a game of flash tag?" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Sasuke said as he smiled back.

"Alright on three!"

"1."

"2."

"3!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted then Naruto vanished and over the next 3 hours the residents of Konoha started freaking out as Naruto and Sasuke would appear in front of them only to vanish and reappear somewhere else. Eventually Naruto and Sasuke flashed back to the classroom just as Kakashi appeared in the door way, both were drenched in sweat.

"I…Win…Teme." Naruto said huffing.

"You…Wish…Dobe." Sasuke huffed back.

"Um what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Naruto…and…I…were…playing…flash…tag…to…hone…our…skills."

"Yeah too bad for you teme I've got godly amounts of stamina." Naruto said as he stood up smiling at his rival and brother.

"Well my first impression of you is…you're interesting." Kakashi said. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

"Shupo?" Naruto smirked

"Shupo." Sasuke replied then he and Naruto vanished and Sakura begrudgingly ran up the stairs cursing Naruto for corrupting her Sasuke-kun.

(The academy roof)

Naruto and Sasuke appeared on the roof second after Kakashi both with identical grins on their face. After a few minutes Sakura appeared huffing and wheezing and glaring at Naruto which as much venom as she can generate.

"Well now that we're all here let's break the ice with some introductions." Kakashi said eye smiling at his new potential students.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean introductions Sensei?" Sakura asked still short of breath.

_("And she's supposed to be the smart one?") _Zangetsu asked genuinely confused.

"_**I'm under the impression she's only got book smarts and excels in theory." **_Kurama said.

"_Got to agree with you there Kurama." _Naruto said.

"Yeah introductions you know likes, dislikes and dreams of the future." Kakashi said breaking the mental conversation.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sasuke asked. "After all what's a better way to get to know our new sensei?"

"Ok fine… I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"_All we got is his name." _his three students thought.

"Next pinkie."

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like." She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles. "My dream is to…" She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles again.

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Oh no!" Naruto cried dramatically his hand pressed against his forehead. "How will I _ever _live without the approval Sakura Haruno?" Naruto said his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"_Baka." _Sasuke thought shaking his head and repressing a giggle at Naruto's actions.

_("I know he's funny.") _Ryujin Jakka laughed

"_Leave it to Naruto to liven up any situation." _

"Next, duck butt." Kakashi said and instantly a cold silence permeated the area and Sasuke gave Kakashi a quiet, deadly glare.

"_He dies first." _Sasuke thought. _"No one mocks the hair and lives."_ Suddenly an eruption of laughter broke the silence and everyone turned to see Naruto rolling on the ground Zangetsu laying by his side.

"D-D-DUCK BUTT!" Naruto wheezed out through laughter. "HOW DID I NEVER THINK OF THAT?!" Naruto collapsed into more laughter, after a while he turned blue indicating that he wasn't breathing. Sasuke unleashed a torrent of Reiatsu to shut him up.

"My name is _Sasuke Uchiha _I like my annoying little brother." Sasuke shoots Naruto a quick glare. "My sword, tomatoes and my mother, may she rest in peace. I _hate _people who insult my hair, fangirls and above all else sweets. What I have is not a dream but I _will _make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and bring my brother to justice."

"Next, blondie." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes include a certain someone who I would give my life to protect, ramen my big brothers and Hokage-Jiji, my dislikes include arrogant people and people who are too dumb to tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in. my dream is to surpass all the Hokage before me and make my parents proud of me." Naruto suddenly felt arms wrap around him and he saw his mother behind him.

"I'm already proud of you Naruto." Kushina said though only Sasuke and Naruto could hear her.

"_Great a fangirl, an avenger and….whatever the fuck Naruto is and how does he know who is parents are?" _Kakashi thought. "Well I want the three of you to meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7am for a survival exercise oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke tomorrow." Kakashi Shunshined off and Sakura turned to Sasuke in hopes of getting a date only to find Sasuke and Naruto gone. Sakura ran off in a vain hope to find her 'true love' (A/N: just saying that in Sakura's voice makes me want to puke)

(With Naruto Sasuke and Kushina at the Uchiha compound)

Naruto was looking at his mother's ghost and a sad smile tugged at his lips, Sasuke was just as sad and Kushina was even more so. Today was the day that Sasuke would perform a Konsō (Soul Burial) on Kushina allowing her to pass on.

"I'll miss you Kaa-san." Naruto said crying into his mother's shoulder.

"I know you will Sochi but I'm going to be going on or risk turning into a monster, Sasuke's Reiatsu has kept my soul chain from corroding." Kushina said crying too.

"Naruto it's time." Sasuke said then he placed the hilt of his sword on her forehead and she started dissolving in blue lights.

"Goodbye Kaa-chan."

"Goodbye Sochi." Kushina said as she dissolved and was no more. Naruto started crying softly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said gaining his friend/brothers attention. "Tomorrow's gonna be a tough day why don't you get some sleep and prepare."

"Gotcha." Naruto said as he wiped tears from his eyes. Naruto walked into his room of the Uchiha compound laid down on his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Bell Test

(Time skip 8 Hours later)

Naruto woke up and grabbed Zangetsu as he and Sasuke went through their morning routine. Then they walked out to the Uchiha training ground and turned to face one another. Both drew their Zanpaktou.

"Same bet and stakes as usual?" Sasuke asked

"Yep, loser cleans up the mess." Naruto responded. Naruto and Sasuke glared at one another and the wind blew in the courtyard and a leaf fell and for a moment both warriors were still then the leaf hit the ground and then Sasuke and Naruto flashed towards one another and their swords clashed over and over again neither swordsman giving an inch. This fight progressed for several minutes until Naruto raised his blade overhead and cried out. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Naruto fired out a blast of condensed Reiatsu and Sasuke leaped back and held his hand up.

"Wall of binding light heed my command and sever the void, Bakudo number 81: DANKU!" (Splitting void) a wall of white light rocketed into existence in front of Sasuke and Naruto's Getsuga Tensho rocketed towards the wall of light that stood in front of Naruto's target. When the attack collided with the wall there was a huge explosion that flung both warriors back, Sasuke smashed into a tree and Naruto was flung into a wall. When Sasuke regained his bearings he looked at his Kido wall and saw, to his shock, there was a large crack in the wall of energy but it still stood strong. _"Impossible that Bakudo was supposed to stop anything lower than the strength of Hado 90 but Naruto's Getsuga Tensho managed to crack it…he's got a lot of potential." _

_("I agree I think you will both grow from this experience.") _Ryujin Jakka said. _("Anyway I think you and Naruto should go to the training ground as it's nearly 10 and if yesterday was anything to he'll be three hours late to everything.")_

"_Oh shit!" _Sasuke looked at Naruto who got up and cracked his neck and looked at the damage he caused to the Bakudo.

"_Interesting that was quite the power I put into that Getsuga Tensho but I couldn't break that technique."_ Naruto grimaced

_("Don't worry about it Naruto in time you will grow stronger.") _Zangetsu said smiling.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said gaining his friend/brother's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"We gotta get to the training ground we've got five minutes to be there."

"Shit!" Naruto jumped to his feet and they both Shupo'd and they arrived at the training ground and they saw Sakura standing there unleashing a horribly laughable amount of Killer Intent at the both of them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO-BAKA IF SASKUE-KUN FAILS THIS TEST BECAUSE YOU SHOWED UP LATE I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted.

"_I notice how she doesn't yell at me even though I was just as late as Naruto." _Sasuke sweat-dropped.

_("It's her inner fangirl acting up again.") _Ryujin Jakka said shaking his head.

"_I guess you're right Ryujin Jakka." _Just then a poof of smoke erupted in the clearing and Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." Kakashi said. "Sorry I'm late I'm afraid that I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted then, out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Naruto's hand twitch toward the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Well now that we're all here let me tell you the point of today's exercise." Kakashi pulls out two bells and dangles them. "The clock say 9:00 you have until noon get these bells from me, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"But Kakashi sensei there's only two bells." Sakura says

"Nicely observed Sakura no matter what one of you will go back to the academy." Kakashi says. "Also whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat lunch the others get to eat it in front of him or her. But if none of you get the bell I will try all of you up to the posts and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi listens for the sound of growling stomachs but to his surprise he only heard one stomach growl but when he saw who it was his surprise vanished. "Let me give you some advice, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell."

"But sensei if we do that we might hurt you." Sakura said concerned.

"Oh don't worry Sakura I don't think cute little gennin could hurt me." Kakashi eyes smiled. Instantly a huge weight slammed onto Kakashi as the power of two wielders of Reiatsu unleashed their strength to begin their attack.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes of Kakashi.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto replied.

"You know whenever you and I fight and I don't use my sharingan and you always get this look on your face like you're pissed off about something."

"Yeah."

"Now I understand why you get that look, it's because you feel as if you're being underestimated."

"Yeah now let's show him our power." Naruto unsheathed Zangetsu and instantly charged Kakashi whose eye widened in shock and jumped back as Naruto swung with Zangetsu and the ground where Kakashi once stood was shattered by the force of his swing.

"_Holy crap he was looking take my head off just then." _Kakashi sweat dropped when suddenly a shadow covered him and Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke with his sword drawn ready to strike Kakashi and Kakashi looked to the left to see Naruto charging him. _"Their attack coordination is flawless for rivals who hate one another why are they so well coordinated?" _Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Naruto as he raised his blade overhead.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" a wave of blue energy rocketed towards Kakashi who jumped out of the way only for Sasuke come down swinging when Kakashi dodged Naruto dashed in and swung his blade Kakashi was instantly overwhelmed by Sasuke's and Naruto's relentless attacks Kakashi had to jump back and started weaving hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)

"Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" (Blue Fire, Crash Down.) Sasuke roared and fired a blue fireball from his hand and it clashed with the fire Kakashi spit out a cloud of smoke obscured both Kakashi and Sasuke.

"_What the hell was technique?" _

"Naruto buy my some time I need preform a spirit chant."

"Right!" Naruto when charging in Kakashi heard the command and lifted his headband to reveal Obito's sharingan. Instantly Naruto slowed down but Kakashi looked and saw the power flowing through the sword Naruto was holding and he pulled out a kunai and channeled lightning chakra into it and blocked the blade but Naruto smirked. "Getsuga…Tensho." Naruto fired off the blast of energy and it tore right through the kunai and blasted Kakashi who performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu and the log he replaced himself with was blasted in half and the blast wave continued on and destroyed part of the forest nearby.

"_What frightening power I have to make sure that doesn't hit me or I'll die."_ Kakashi thought shocked.

"Hado number 54: HAIEN!" (Abolishing Flames) Sasuke shouted and he swung his blade and fired off a purple flame attack at Kakashi who dodged again but the tree he was standing on was instantly incinerated.

"_Crap."_

"How long?" Naruto asked

"A few lines and I'll have him right where I want him." Sasuke responded.

"How long till that chant of yours of finished?"

"Once I start I can't be interrupted."

"Gotcha." Naruto charged in and held his blade up high. "Getsuga…TENSHO!" Naruto fired of another blast at Kakashi who dodge again but Naruto Shupo'd right in front of Kakashi and unleashed a barrage of blows Kakashi dodged again and again to keep himself alive. Kakashi jumped into the air and land on a tree as Naruto swung again.

"WHEN I SAID COME AT WITH THE INTENT TO KILL I WAS JOKING!"

"Oh you were." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi sweat dropped. "That makes sense."

"Bakudo number 4 Hainawa!" (Crawling rope) Sasuke roared and fired off a beam of lightning at Kakashi who got trapped in.

"_SHIT!"_

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Bakudo Number 61 Rikujokoro!" (Six Rods Prison of Light) Sasuke cried out and then the light from the rope of Hainawa spread out and then six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a Kakashi's midsection and hold him in place.

"_What's this…can't…MOVE?!"_ Kakashi struggled to move even struggling to perform a Kawarimi only to find it was useless. Blue light gathered in Sasuke's hands.

"Hado Number 73 Soren Sokatsui!" Sasuke fired out two blasts of blue fire and they collided with Kakashi who and when the smoke cleared Kakashi was slightly burned but still alive. "I see…you coated your body in chakra to escape the worst of the damage, very impressive just as I would expect from a Jounin." Sasuke smiled. "However if you think that Naruto is the only one with a sword like his you're sorely mistaken." Sasuke held his blade out and smirked. "Reduce all creation to ashes…Ryujin Jakka." Flames erupted around Sasuke and the torrent of Reiatsu that was crushing Kakashi nearly tripled with the combined power of Zangetsu overwhelming power and the raw strength of Ryujin Jakka.

"Ready to try synching our Reiatsu?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Naruto grabbed Zangetsu in his left hand and Sasuke placed Ryujin Jakka in his right and Sasuke's and Naruto's blades crossed and a blazing blue light radiated from Zangetsu while flames erupted around Ryujin Jakka. The powers swirled tighter and tighter eventually the exploded out but still very much controlled.

"If you don't pass us we unleash this attack and obliterate you."

"My Kido has neutralized your chakra, and paralyzed your movements you don't have a choice in taking this attack…though I'll admit this is the first time we've done this so it stands to reason that we might miss but we also might unleash a far too powerful attack and kill you instead."

"_So those are my options…pass them or die?" _Kakashi thought _"Well Sasuke and Naruto work well together but Sakura hasn't done a thing but then again she might not be able to move just like I can't I mean that Reiatsu was enough to bring me to my knees and I'm a Jounin, a lowly Gennin, especially someone like her who doesn't take her training seriously, might be dead or at least barley able to breath let alone think."_

"We'll take your silence as you won't pass us unless we kill you." Naruto said.

"H-hold on." Kakashi started sweating nervously. "Y-you pass all of you just don't kill me."

"Fair enough." Naruto smiled.

"_What frightening power." _

"We passed." Sasuke said. "We better tone down our Reiatsu before we kill anyone."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he and Sasuke turned down their Reiatsu and Sasuke broke the Bakudo holing Kakashi in place, then he and Sakura stood up.

"Meet me back here tomorrow at 10 we'll start our missions then I have to go report to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

(Hokage tower)

"_The jounin should be arriving any second now."_ Sarutobi thinks sorting through his paperwork. Just then 8 jounin Shunshin in and bow to the Hokage. "Report." Sarutobi says.

"Team one: Failed and horribly at that." One jounin says looking shameful at the thought of the team.

"Team two: Failed, these girls are a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere." A female jounin says looking ashamed.

"Team three: failed." A third jounin says.

"Team four: failed." The fourth jounin says

"Team five failed." The fifth jounin says. The sixth steps forward

"Team Six failed." The sixth jounin says.

"Kakashi isn't here so we will move on to Kurenai." Sarutobi says

"Team 8 passed, they are a well-oiled machine." Kurenai said. Just then Kakashi Shunshined in

"Sorry I'm late I just finished getting my ass handed to me by my team." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"W-what!?" Asuma said.

"By the way who wrote those academy reports?"

"Me." A Jounin in the back of the room raised his hand.

"ASSHOLE!" Kakashi punched the Jounin in the face.

"What was that for!?" Kurenai asked.

"Those reports nearly got me killed! They say that Naruto was a clanless nobody and was high academy to low Gennin and that Sasuke was about mid to low Chuinin level."

"So your verdict?" Sarutobi asked

"Team 7 passed but I fear interaction between Sasuke and Sakura as well as with Naruto."

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto and Sasuke work well together but Naruto and Sasuke seem to dislike Sakura but Sakura absolutely hates Naruto and adores Sasuke I fear this will affect their teamwork."

"Then why did you pass them?"

"Because they would have KILLED ME!" Kakashi said a wild look in his eye.

"Anyway I'll expect your report on their progress in one month's time." Kakashi instantly straightened up as if he was reporting from an Anbu mission.

"By your command Hokage-sama."

"Now how did team 10 go?"

"Perfect they're like their parents…in every way, well except for Ino." Asuma said.

"Alright, Teams 7, 8 and 10 report in the morning for your first missions."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai said then they Jounin walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Land Of Waves

One month after the bell test Team 7 had been complete a lot of d-rank missions and today was no exception.

"Okay fella's, what's your 20 in relationship to the target?" Kakashi said into his Transceiver

"My team of clones and I are about 4.8 Meters away from target and we're ready to rock on your signal." Naruto said

"While I don't need clones for just about everything I do, I'm about 4.81 meters and also ready." Said Sasuke

"Distance I roughly estimate about same as Sasuke-kun's and I'm ready to go." Sakura said

"Okay..." Kakashi says pausing for a couple second "NOW!"As they heard Kakashi's command they all jumped the target, Sasuke grabs Tora first as Tora tries to thrash his way to freedom by way of a leap before thrashing he proves to be a match for Sasuke, but as skilled as Sasuke is, it takes both Naruto and him to over power and subdue Tora, But not before Tora had successfully torn up both Naruto and Sasuke's Faces as well as Naruto's Clones.

"Confirmed Ribbon of Right Ear." Kakashi says on their Transponders.

"We have a confirmed ID Tora in Custody." Sasuke says

"I can vouch for him Sensei." Sakura says

"Okay then mission accomplished capture lost pet." Kakashi says into the transceiver, a couple seconds of silence followed before Naruto and Sasuke scream in pain from as the cat tries to scratch their eyes out…again.

"_**Not even Matatabi was this furious that one time Gyuki peaked at her while she was in her human form taking a bath." **_Kurama says as he heals Naruto's cat scratches

"_Is this cat possessed or something?" _Naruto wonders

_("That's a good question.") _Zangetsu said genuinely confused

"I HATE THIS GOD DAMN CAT!"Naruto and Sasuke scream simultaneously Kakashi start laughing as they carry Tora towards the Hokage tower. When they arrive the Fire Daimyo's wife was standing there.

"OH MY SWEET TORA MOMMY MISSED YOU!" the fire daimyo's wife starts hugging the cat to death, Sasuke and Naruto crack twin evil smiles while Sakura takes pity on the cat, but despite their feelings towards the cat the three of them were thinking the same thing.

"_No wonder the cat runs away all the time." _

"Alright team 7 congratulations on another successful d-rank mission your next missions is, babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Finally helping dig up potatoes at a nearby farm." Sarutobi says instantly a huge weight slammed over the room.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naruto roared his Reiatsu crushing everyone. "These _missions _are nothing more than a joke." Naruto spat the word missions with a large amount of venom. "If not for my practice with Sasuke my sword arm would get flabby."

"I'm with Naruto here I want a C-rank mission." Sasuke said

"BAKA!" Iruka yelled. "You're still a fresh graduate! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"Well if your Jounin sensei thinks you are ready then go ahead. What do you think Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"I think my team is ready." Kakashi says.

"Well then I assign you a C-rank mission. Bring in in the client." Just then a man with a cheap bottle of Sake in his hand.

"I pay for ninja and I get brats. One looks like his puppy got run over the other looks like she would faint if she broke a nail and the blond looks more like an idiot caring that bandaged thing on his back looks stupid." At these words the full weight of Naruto's and Sasuke's Reiatsu crashed down on the client, he collapsed to his knees and he started having trouble breathing.

"NARUTO SASUKE ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yelled.

"My apologies Hokage-sama." Naruto and Sasuke said as they bowed

"Anyway." Kakashi said. "In case you weren't aware I am a Jounin and I can assure you that the power that you just witnessed from my two comrades is only a fraction of what they are capable of." Kakashi said

"Very well my name is Tazuna and I'm a super bridge builder and I expect you to guard with me with your lives."

"Alright Team 7 pack for a week long mission and meet at the gate in one hour."

"Hai-sensei!" Naruto Sasuke and Sakura said, then Naruto and Sasuke Shupo'd back to the Uchiha compound.

(Time Skip one hour later)

Naruto and Sasuke were standing at the gate with Sakura chatting animatedly trying to plead Sasuke for a date while he ignored her.

_("Dear Kami-sama does she ever shut up?!") _Ryujin Jakka asked.

"_I'm under the impression she doesn't." _Sasuke replied to his exasperated Zanpaktou

_("Why haven't you killed her?")_

"_Because she hasn't warranted such action but she's getting dangerously close to warranting it." _Sasuke looked up to the sky. _"Kami-sama if you can hear me, please help me find a way to get away from my fangirls." _

(Realm of Heaven)

Kami was sorting through the hundreds of requests she gets daily mostly selfish things or in the case of many girls of Konaha, a date with Sasuke, when she saw a new paper add itself to the pile. Kami sensed the desire and the desperation on the paper and looked it over.

"**Oh poor Sasuke, I really need to find out how on my green earth those horrible creatures came to be."** Kami said, then she looked down to the mortal plane to see what she could do and she saw a girl traveling with Zabuza silently crying into her pillow. Kami peered into her heart to see if there was a way to help. She saw a broken heart longing for someone to help heal that hole that was left by the death of her mother. She was suddenly drawn into a frozen tundra and she saw and ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings swoop down and lands in front of her.

("Who are you?") The dragon asked. ("You are not my master.")

"**I am Kami ruler of life and queen of heaven." **The dragon's eyes widen in shock and it bowed it's head.

("Kami-sama. How can I, Hyōrinmaru, assist you?")

"**You have no doubt felt the despair in your master's heart."**

("I have.")

"**I know someone who could help heal the wound in her heart when you see a boy with black hair and katana strapped to his waist and the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back tell your master that he will be the one to heal her broken heart."**

("I will Kami-sama.") Hyōrinmaru bowed his head again. Then Kami faded back to her seat in heaven and smiled as she got back to her paperwork silently cursing her brother for nabbing Madara first to make him do CJ's paperwork for him as punishment for his crimes.

(Konoha)

Alright were all here let's set out for the Land of Waves." Kakashi said then the six of them walked out of the gate and started walking towards the Land of Waves.

"So Tazuna-san why did you hire us doesn't the Nami no Kuni have its own ninja?" Sakura asks.

"No, there are no ninja in the Nami no Kuni." Kakashi says. "But in other countries there are hidden villages with their own cultures and customs where ninja reside. To the people of this continent the existence of ninja villages means strength, military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages aren't owned by any government they are run independently own and hold equal status. Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth they each occupy vast expanses of territory together they are known as the five great shinobi nations. The Hi no Kuni has the Konohagakure no Sato, Mizu no Sato Kirigakure no Sato, Kaminari no Kuni Kumogakure, Kaze no Kunai the Sungakure no Sato, and the Tsuchi no Kuni Iwagakure no Sato. Only the leaders of these five villages are permitted the title 'Kage' which means shadow, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, these are the leaders the five shadows that reign over thousands of shinobi."

"Then Hokage-sama must be really important." Sakura said. _"Is that old man really all that important? I'm not buying it." _

"_Is that old man really all that great I mean I'm sure Itachi could beat him easy?" _Sasuke asks himself.

"_I got him with my Oiroke no Jutsu but then again he held off Kurama for some time so he has some redeeming qualities."_

"Hey you all just doubted lord Hokage didn't you!" Kakashi says accusingly

"No not at all." Sakura started shaking her head vigorously.

"Um not really." Sasuke says.

"He is no Hashirama but Sarutobi is important so I guess I will stop holding my expectations so high." Naruto says looking at Kakashi with a 'are we there yet' sort of look.

"Look Naruto I know you want some action but this is a C-rank mission we aren't going to run into any enemy ninja so just relax." Kakashi says eye smiling. After a few minutes of walking Naruto's eyes narrow slightly and he looks at Sasuke who nods he both flared their Reiatsu and unleashed a barrage of power and the puddle collapsed and two shinobi started breathing heavily. Sakura's eyes widened and she froze in horror but Naruto stabbed one Shinobi in the gut with Zangetsu.

"MEIZU!" the shorter ninja shouted. Sasuke held his fingers up.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro." Sasuke roared and the six rods of light paralyzed the other.

"C-can't move."

"Of course you can't that's why it's called Bakduo, way of binding."

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"The Reiatsu that is clinging to you suggests you are usually accompanied by someone with large amounts of Reiatsu and as such it clings to you and since Naruto and I know each other's Reiatsu like the back of our hands it was easy to tell you were spying on us so we just make a preemptive strike." Sasuke smirked. "Now why don't you tell me who you're working for?"

"Eat a dick I'm not talking!" Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Do it." Naruto said. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and instantly Gozu fell for his Genjutsu.

"We were working for Gato of Gato industries he hired Zabuza Momochi and the two of us but Zabuza has an apprentice who has the power you speak of the power to make others weak at the knees with her mere presence her name is Haku she is very powerful with her and Zabuza working together you won't stand a chance."

"Thank you for the information now pass from this life." Sasuke said then he unsheathed Ryujin Jakka and beheaded Gozu. Kakashi turned to his team.

"Nice job with the interrogation Sasuke and nice teamwork with Naruto. Sakura you shouldn't freeze up like that it could get you killed." Kakashi says. "Anyway let's get going."

(Gato's hideout.)

"FAILED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FAILED?!" Gato shouted at Zabuza.

"Stop whining. This time I will go personally and this sword will be the last thing he sees." Zabuza says as he swings his sword and holds just in front of Gato's throat.

"You sure about that apparently the old man hired some protection and they have several high ranking ninja with him. Since your first attempt failed they will be watching it will take someone with very advanced skills."'

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: Assassin in the Mist

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna are all sitting on a boat while one of the villages from the Nami no Kuni. Naruto is sitting in a position with his back turned to his teammates and is simply sitting there his Zanpaktou across his lap. Sasuke recognized that Naruto was performing Jinzen to further his bond with Zangetsu. Sasuke smirked and sat and started to concentrate when suddenly his focus was broken by Sakura pestering him for a date again thus making Jinzen impossible for both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes sighing and almost growling with annoyance. Kakashi turned to Tazuna

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier I need to ask you something. The men who are after you I need to know why if you don't tell us I am afraid we will end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you, no I want you to know the truth. Just like you said this is beyond the scope of the mission. The man who wants my life is a short man but who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" Kakashi asked slightly with a slight eyebrow raise at the weird description

"You know him or I'm sure you heard of him. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world his name is Gato, the shipping magnet." Kakashi's eye widens

"Gato, of Gato transport? He is a millionaire everyone knows him."

"Yes Gato is a wealthy business man but there's a darker side."

"A darker side?"

"With the same tactics he uses to take over businesses he conquers nations by selling drugs and hiring missing-nin to do his dirty work. Gato is a ruthless tyrant and anyone who stands against him just disappears."

"So the men who attacked us in the woods were under employ of Gato." Sasuke says looking at his teammates.

"If you cancel the mission when we get ashore they will assassinate me before I get home." Tazuna looks at team 7. "I won't blame you but my 7 year old grandson will probably cry and say, 'Granddad where's my granddad.' And my daughter will probably hate and curse all Konoha shinobi for abandoning her father to die." Naruto sweat drops looking at Tazuna.

"_Is this guy for real?" _Naruto asks himself.

_("You're kidding me right.") _Zangetsu says as he smacks his forehead.

"_**You're telling me." **_Kurama says as he sweat drops.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to continue the mission." Kakashi says shaking his head. Naruto suddenly felt a small trace of Reiatsu near their location and Sasuke turned his head to the location of the Reiatsu however the source quickly vanished but Naruto and Sasuke were now on high alert.

"This is as far as I can take you and even this was risky you know how Gato reacts to people who get in his way." The boat rower says

"I understand thanks for your help." Tazuna responds. Then the rower turns his motor back on and drives off. "Alright now I expect you to get me to my home in one piece."

"Alright team lets go but stay on guard next time they won't send some amateurs most likely they will send Zabuza after us." Kakashi says.

"Right." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nod. After a few more minutes Naruto looks around as he senses a high chakra level on par with Kakashi's.

"_So he is already here." _Naruto thinks drawing a kunai from his pouch; when Sasuke notices this they were all on high alert as they know of Naruto's abilities as a sensory ninja. Naruto hides his kunai against his leg and after a few more feet Naruto chucks the kunai at a rustle in a cluster of bushes. Kakashi reaches for his head band as Naruto goes towards where he threw the kunai and his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu. "False alarm it's just a rabbit sorry." Naruto rubs his head. Just then the coat of the rabbit catches his eye. _"This rabbit's coat is white which means that it was raised indoors away from the light, which means its only purpose was to be a substitution." _Just then a giant butcher's knife comes flying in from the tree line to the right of them.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouts to his team and the four of them drop down while Sasuke grabs the client to protect him. The sword impales itself in the tree in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin." Naruto glares at the man in front of him.

"Ah so a lonely gennin knows my name." Zabuza says bowing. "I see that my illustrious reputation precedes me." (Yes I got that from Dragon Ball Z: Fusion reborn, which I don't own either.)

"Well when you slaughter your entire graduating class and then try to assassinate the... I believe it was the Yondaime Mizukage that tends to get your name in the bingo book of every Shinobi village across the world." Naruto said with a pause recalling the Mizukage aspect pertaining to Zabuza.

"_If he is our opponent then I will need to use my sharingan."_ Kakashi thinks lifting his headband

"Sharingan no Kakashi am I right?" Zabuza asks.

"Now quick Magi formation, protect the bridge-builder and stay out of this fight." Kakashi says. Kakashi then finishes lifting his headband exposing a fully matured sharingan.

"Hold on a minute everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan, what is the sharingan?" Tazuna asks

"Sharingan, a rare power it resides in the eyes, the user of this visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu; however there is a lot more to the sharingan, a lot more." Sasuke says

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponent's attack and copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza says. Then mist roles in. "As for you Jounin in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we has a special order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsu Kakashi, The Copy Ninja." Zabuza's eyes narrow. "Enough talking I have to exterminate the old man, now." Then team seven enters a protective formation. "So I have to eliminate you first eh, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza grabs his blade and rips it from the tree and leaps on to the water.

"He is over there." Naruto says pointing out there opponent.

"So he knows the water walking exercise too."

"He is building up a huge amount of chakra." Kakashi notes

"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Ninja art Hidden mist jutsu) Zabuza says then he vanishes.

"He vanished." Sakura says then Kakashi walks forward. "Sensei."

"He will come after me first."

"Just who is Zabuza Momochi anyway?" Sasuke asks

"Zabuza Momochi, ex leader of the mists assassination squad and a master of the silent killing technique."

"Silent?" Tazuna asks

"As the name suggests its happens in an instant without sound or any warning. It's so fast that you pass from this life before you even realize what has happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't let down your guard. Well if we fail we only loose our lives."

"Then we can't let our guard down for even a second." Naruto says drawing Zangetsu then the mist gets a lot thicker.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Sasuke says

"Nami no Kuni is surrounded by ocean the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna says. Then the mist covers Kakashi.

"Sensei." Sakura says fear evident in her voice.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice calls out.

"What's that?" Sakura asks

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now what will be my kill point?" Then Kakashi puts his hands together for the ram sign and unleashes a wave of chakra to disperse the mist. Sakura starts trembling in fear,

"_What intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I will go insane. The clash of two Jounin with the intent to kill I have never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off."_ Sakura thinks and starts bring her kunai to a point where she will slit her own throat. _"No, I can't bear it I rather take my own life."_ Sakura moves the kunai closer

"Sakura! Calm down!" Kakashi's stern voice snaps her out of it. "I will protect you with my life all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice rings out again. Then in an instant Zabuza is behind all three of them. Kakashi spins around to see Zabuza standing there in the middle of their formation. Instantly Naruto springs into action and swings Zangetsu behind him and it collides with Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō blocking it from hurting his client.

"Nice try Zabuza Momochi but sneaking up on me won't be that easy." Naruto smiles his eyes flashing.

"You're pretty good with that sword kid where'd you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me and it has a name it's ZANGETSU!" Naruto swings and blasts Zabuza flies backwards the gust of wind from the swing blasts back the mist and Kakashi takes advantage of Zabuza's condition to attack stabbing a kunai into Zabuza's gut.

"Nice try Zabuza but it's over." Kakashi says.

"Oh really?" Zabuza asks as water pours out of the wound, then Zabuza explodes into a burst of water, then Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and slices him in half. Zabuza smirks under his mask, when the sliced body of Kakashi turns to water and Zabuza's eyes widen in shock. _"Even in the mist he was able to copy my jutsu." _Kakashi appears behind Zabuza and holds a kunai to his throat.

"Your right, now it's over."

"Nice try." Zabuza dissolves into water again and reappears behind Kakashi. "Now." Then kicks him into the water, then Zabuza grabs his sword and runs after Kakashi but then stops. "Makabishi spikes. Trying to slow me down. Foolish." Then Zabuza jumps into the water.

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouts

"_I can't believe sensei got kick through the air like that."_ Sasuke thinks.

"His physical prowess is on par with mine." Naruto says. Then Kakashi reemerges from the water.

"_This water isn't normal it's denser."_ Kakashi thinks. Then Zabuza appears behind him and sneers.

"Fool." Zabuza starts making hand-signs "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" (Water style: water prison Jutsu)

"SHIT!" Kakashi yells

"This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel."

"_Escaping underwater was a bad mistake."_

"Now I have you where I want you, however now I must eliminate your little friends." Zabuza makes a one handed hand-sign. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." (Water clone Jutsu)

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto get the bridge builder out of here. He is put all his strength in to keeping me here the clone can't follow you that far!"

"Not an option!" Sasuke says "That option when right out the window the moment you got captured sensei!" Zabuza's clone smirks at the three gennin before him.

"You dare to call yourself Shinobi, when you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called Shinobi. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title Shinobi."

"You want to see power I will show you power." Naruto smirks then turns to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura stay out of this protect the bridge builder, Sasuke you're with me let's show him our power."

"Since when did you become such a big shot? But I guess I'll lend you a hand, Reduce all creation to ashes, RYUJIN JAKKA!" the Reiatsu of the release of Sasuke's Ryujin Jakka burns away the rest of the mist.

"You shouldn't underestimate Naruto or Sasuke, Zabuza." Kakashi smirks underneath his mask. "I did that once and it nearly cost me my life."

"You may be soft Kakashi but I'm not." Zabuza makes another water clone and makes the clone maintain the water prison then grabs his Kubikiribōchō and charging at Naruto but Naruto blocks with Zangetsu and the two swordsman clash back and forth. After a while of blades clashing again and again Sasuke jumped in and the two Zanpaktou users started pushing back Zabuza._ "Such intense Reiatsu this is more intense then when Haku uses her Zanpaktou." _Zabuza starts sweating from the heat of Ryujin Jakka. Naruto's Reiatsu flares and the blue aura covers his body and he swings his sword.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Naruto fired of the blue blast of Reiatsu blasting Zabuza back and almost sliced right through the real Zabuza who jumps out of the way to avoid having his arm chopped of by the attack and continued towards the clone which was sliced in half freeing Kakashi.

"Nice work Naruto, now stand back and let me finish this but I promise you if Zabuza gets past me you and your teammates finish him off." Kakashi says.

"Yes sir." Naruto and Sasuke leap back towards Tazuna, and then Zabuza and Kakashi leap back and forming hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae." Zabuza recites as he forms each hand sign

"Ushi, Saru, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae." Kakashi follows along flawlessly.

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Saru, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, TORI!" Kakashi and Zabuza finish simultaneously. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water style: Water dragon Jutsu) instantly two dragons made of water rise up and coil around one another canceling each other out. Then their creators run in at one another Zabuza runs in with his Kubikiribōchō and Kakashi runs with a kunai in hand and their weapons collide and Kakashi press with all his might to keep Zabuza's blade from killing him.

"_Could it be?" _Zabuza wonders then runs to the left and Kakashi does the same movement and when Zabuza stops so does Kakashi. Then Zabuza makes the hand sign for the hidden mist Jutsu.

"He isn't just following he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna says

"_My movements it's as if it's as if he knows what I'm..." _

"Going to do next." Kakashi finishes Zabuza's thought out loud for him.

"_What is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye."_

"It makes you furious doesn't it?"

"All you're doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks I'll crush you!" Kakashi and Zabuza say simultaneously.

"When I finish you, I will make sure you never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza growls and forms hand signs, just then a shadow appears behind Kakashi causing Zabuza to pause in mid signs. _"What is that?" _ The shadow starts to take form and after a few seconds Zabuza looks and sees himself. _"It's me! But how? Is this his illusion Jutsu?"_

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water style: Waterfall Jutsu) Kakashi says then his sharingan spins around. The gigantic blast of water fires at Zabuza.

"_I was just about to create a vortex but he created one first! He copies my Jutsu before I can even do them I can't keep up!" _Zabuza gets blasted by the water and is slammed into a tree. Then several kunai connect with Zabuza

"You're finished."

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asks

"Yes I can. This is your last battle ever." Just then two senbon connect with Zabuza's neck. Naruto and team 7 look over to where the senbon came from and they see a person with and unable to identify his/her's gender. His/her shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his/her knees. Over this he/she wore a green haori with white trimmings and around his/her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He/She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his/her kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, his/her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his/her hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He/she also wore a hunter-nin mask, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"You're right it was his last battle." The Oinin Butai says. Kakashi leaps over to Zabuza's corpse and places his index and middle on Zabuza's neck.

"No vital signs."

"I thank you for your assistance in taking him down I have been waiting for the opportunity to take him down." The Oinin Butai bows

"By your mask I can tell you're an Oinin Butai from Kirigakure." Kakashi says.

"You're well informed."

"Just what is an Oinin Butai?" Tazuna asks

"Oinin Butai are an elite group of ninja with very special skills. When a rouge ninja runs away from their village they carry all sorts of secrets with them Oinin Butai are sent out to ensure those secrets stay secret by eliminating them." Suddenly a blast of blue lightning flies past them towards the Oinin Butai, who dodges the attack by jumping into the tree nearby

"You think you can fool me?" Sasuke asked as he glared. "Naruto this is the source of the Reiatsu we felt earlier." Naruto instantly charge but the Oinin Butai jumped down and grabbed Zabuza's body and vanished before Naruto could kill them both.

"Shit." Naruto cursed.

"Naruto, Sasuke you could have just started an international incident." Kakashi scolded.

"That wasn't an Oinin Butai it was Haku regular Oinin Butai don't have Reiatsu." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Kakashi looked embarrassed. "At any rate we need to head back to Tazuna's house from there we will work on what to do." Kakashi says, and then he pulls down his head band to cover his sharingan. Then team 7 walk off thinking of the day's events. Just ask Kakashi takes his third step he collapses on the ground. _"Damn no matter how many times I use the sharingan the backlash is always incredible." _

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouts and runs over to him and takes his pulse. "He's alive probably just suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"Alright Tazuna-san where is your home?" Sasuke asks.

"About 3 miles from here." Tazuna answers.

"Alright we'll be there in about 3 minutes." Naruto says.

"Three minutes kid, try about an hour." Tazuna stares at the kid.

"No I mean three minutes." Naruto brings her hands together in the cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Instantly 5 clones appear next to Naruto. "Alright you two grab Kakashi-sensei and you two grab Tazuna it isn't safe to stay out in the open like this. The last one grab Sakura we've got to use Shupo"

"Yes sir!" the Kage Bunshins responds and care out their instructions.

(Gato's hide out.)

Haku is next to Zabuza's bed pulling out her senbon out of Zabuza's neck.

"Damn it Haku did you have to throw those senbon in my neck?" Zabuza grumbles.

"Oh your awake I thought you would be out for atleast another day or two." Haku says smiling at her master.

"I can get the needles out." Zabuza reaches up and pulls out a bunch of the senbon out of his neck.

"Careful Zabuza-sama you shouldn't pull a bunch out a time or you could die of blood loss." Just then Gato walks in with his two samurai guards following him.

"You failed! Didn't you tell me that you would take care of it personally and the last thing that brat Tazuna would ever see was your sword?!" Gato yells at Zabuza walking forward and reaching for Zabuza's mask when suddenly a huge weight comes crashing down.

"How dare you try to threaten Zabuza-sama!?" Haku glares at Gato

"KILL HER!" Gato yells at his guards. Haku glares at the guards unleashing even more Reiatsu. The guards faint under the strain.

"Try that again and I ensure you that they won't get back up." Haku glares.

"Fine you have one more chance to complete the job or the contracts over!" Gato walks out

"That wasn't necessary I could have handled it." Zabuza says lifting up his bed sheet to reveal a kunai.

"We can't kill Gato just yet the murders would just draw their attention." Haku says. "We have to show restraint for now."

"Fine, how long do you think I'll be out of commission?"

"A week but knowing you it will take half that time." Haku smiles.

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto and the others reappeared from the Shupo the Kage Bunshins disperse and both Sakura and Tazuna ran over to the bushes and threw up as Naruto walked over to the front door and knocked on it and a woman opened it.

"Hello who are you?" She asks apprehensively.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki these are my teammates and our sensei is down can we please come in we have your father with us." Naruto responds. Just then Tazuna comes into view.

"Tsunami." Tazuna says happily

"Father!" Tsunami flings open the door and hugs her father. "Sorry please come in there is a guest room upstairs your sensei can recover there."

"Thank Ms. Tsunami." Naruto bows and he Shupo's Kakashi upstairs and Tsunami looks shocked.

"It's a ninja thing." Sasuke explained as he didn't want to reveal his and Naruto's power in front of people they didn't trust just yet.

"Well please come in make yourselves comfortable." Tsunami says and the rest of the Team and Tazuna walked in to the room. After a few minutes Naruto walks out Zangetsu on his back and he looks solemnly at Sasuke, who instantly feared the worst.

"I-is sensei...?"

"No he lives but Zabuza is still very much alive. That was definitely Haku which means we need prepare for combat I don't know how t we have until Zabuza strikes again which means every second counts." Naruto responds.

"What are you talking about Naruto-Baka Kakashi-sensei said his heart had stopped?" Sakura said trying to, once again, prove her love for Sasuke by putting down Naruto.

"Oinin Butai are supposed to know every aspect of the human body; stopping the heart without killing them would be child's play."

"You're just trying to look cool in front of Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura...shut up." Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun!"

_("Fangirls am I right?") _Ryujin Jakka said rolling his eyes.

"_Tell me about it." _Sasuke said trying not to slap his face in irritation.

"We have a lot of work we need to do in the days ahead but in the end Zabuza will fall to my blade, 'Ttebayo!"

Well I for one don't believe you for a second." A voice came from behind them and team seven whips around to see a boy that has spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. He wears a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he was looking at them.

"Inari where have you been?"

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Inari runs over and hugs Tazuna.

"Inari that is no way to talk to our guests it's because of them that your grandpa's here at all." Tsunami scolds

"It's ok I disrespect them plenty." Tazuna laughs.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Yea right." Naruto scoffs. "You'll find neither Sasuke nor I are that easy to kill."

"What do you think this is all a game you know nothing of what it is to suffer?! You've grown up in your safe little village you know nothing of pain!" Instantly a huge weight crashed down on Inari as the fires of Sasuke's Reiatsu flared and Inari started struggling to breathe.

"I don't know suffering?" Sasuke said in a very cold tone. A new weight filled the room countering Sasuke's power.

"SASUKE UCHIHA CONTROL YOURSELF!" Naruto roared

"STAY OUT OF THIS UZUMAKI!" the weight tripled around Sasuke crushing him.

"I know you've suffered in the past and so have I, but control your Reiatsu or you'll kill Inari. Am I understood?"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hai." Sasuke struggled out. For some reason Sakura stayed quiet but most likely was because she too was having trouble breathing. The Reiatsu in the room vanished. "I'm going to train."

"Fair enough Sasuke." Sasuke walked out when the awkwardness in the room cleared Naruto turned to Inari. "Let me tell you a little bit about suffering. Sasuke is my best friend and I consider him a brother in all but blood, you think the life of a Shinobi is easy well news flash kid it's not, both Sasuke and I have both taken a human life and not just the shinobi that attacked your grandfather, also Sasuke lost his entire clan in one night because of his older brother, the one person he respected above all others killed his entire clan, Sasuke's mother, his father, cousins aunts uncles everyone Sasuke once held dear to his heart is dead." Inari turned green from the thought. "And if you think that's bad what he went through doesn't even compare to what I've gone through. For 8 long years I lived on my own trying to scrounge up enough food to eat a decent meal once every 2 days and that was if I was lucky. I was beaten, bruised, poisoned, burned, crucified, stabbed and treated like the absolute lowest form of dirt." Inari looks shocked that anyone could survive everything Naruto mentioned. "I don't know about you but this guy Gato stands no chance against a real hero."

"There is no such thing as heroes." Inari walks toward the door.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asks

"I'm going to look at the ocean." Inari says and closes the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about him but he was never the same after Kaiza died." Tazuna said.

"Who's that?" Sakura asks.

"He was my husband." Tsunami says.

"What happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well it all started three years ago when Kaiza arrived. He was a man who brought the word courage to our island."

"So what's Inari's relationship with Kaiza?"

"Kaiza married Tsunami and became Inari's new father. One day the flood gates to our dam open during a torrential rain and Kaiza managed to swim against the current and close the flood gates and Inari was so proud to be his son." Tazuna starts crying. "But that all changed when Gato arrived, it took all of Gato's gang to take down Kaiza but when they finally caught him they tortured him then executed him publicly and that's when Inari shut himself off from the world and now he never smiles."

"On that cheerful note we should probably go to bed." Naruto gets up and walks upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: Zabuza Returns

Haku was walking through a forest clearing picking flowers and herbs when she saw Naruto lying face up in the grass with charred land around him. Haku instantly recognizes him as one of the boys that gave Zabuza so much trouble.

"_I would kill him right now but I don't have any weapons on me so I'm a little shit out of luck here." _Haku thinks and walks towards Sasuke intent on stomping his throat and killing him. Just as Haku is about to harden her heart Sasuke's eyes open and he springs up Ryujin Jakka in hand.

"You know it's considered suicide to sneak up on a shinobi." Sasuke says.

"I am sorry I was unaware of your state of consciousness." Haku looks around and sees the destruction around them. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes I did this so that way I can get stronger."

"If you did all this you seem plenty strong to me."

"But I'm not strong enough to protect those precious to me."

"If you have someone precious to you then you will get strong very strong."

"Thank you miss, by the way you're very pretty." Haku turns away and blushes

"Well you're not that bad looking yourself." Haku says.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I am gathering healing herbs for my precious person."

"Want some help?"

"Sure I would appreciate that greatly." Sasuke walks over and uses his mom's old books to help gather the plants necessary. After 10 minutes Sasuke looks at the plant that Haku was picking up.

"I wouldn't if I were you that one is poisonous if mixed with some the plants we have gathered." Haku looks down at the plant she was gathering and indeed noticed that combined with several other plants would indeed result in a poisonous concoction.

"Whoopsie." Haku looks down in her basket and notices the amount of herbs. "Well I thinks that's enough I thank you for your help." Haku starts to walk away when Sasuke calls out.

"Tell Zabuza I look forward to our rematch." Haku's eyes widen in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I'm an expert in sensing Reiatsu you have the same Reiatsu as the Oinin Butai who took Zabuza's body away."

"But what are going to do?"

"Nothing at all I am not going to interfere." Sasuke walks away towards Tazuna's house, and as he walks away Haku sees the Uchiha clan symbol on his back and her eyes widened as she remembered what Hyōrinmaru told her. Haku clutched her Kimono and fought the urge cry her eyes out, after a while she walked back to the hide out where she and Zabuza were staying.

(With Naruto and the others)

Kakashi had awoken and was standing in front of his Gennin team a crutch holding him up.

"Well since I'm still incapacitated I'll by training you in chakra control." Kakashi said.

"If it's all the same to you Kakashi-sensei Naruto and I already know how to walk up trees and walk on water." Sasuke said.

"Oh well, then you two can guard Tazuna while he works on his bridge." Kakashi eye smiled. "Right after you prove you can perform the chakra control exercises."

"Of course." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and they both ran up the trees in front of them and reached the top in seconds. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at Kakashi then they jumped down and landed on the surface of the water and dashed towards the middle of the lake and started clashing with each other swords clashing against one another.

"Well that pretty much proves it you can control your chakra."

"Well let's go Naruto." Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked over to Tazuna's house while he and the Naruto followed Tazuna towards the bridge and after a while of working one of the workers walks over to Tazuna.

"May I have a word with you, Tazuna?" The man says

"What is it, Giichi?"

"Well after thinking about it… Can I quit this bridge building?"

"W-why all of the sudden?! Not you too."

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gato will come after me, too. Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge?"

"I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of the town in hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to this our poor Land of Waves, which possesses few resources."

"But if we die."

"It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." Tazuna starts walking off.

"Tazuna!" Tazuna stops and looks back.

"Giichi, you don't have to come anymore." Tazuna says then continues walking off. Naruto walks after him looking concerned.

"So how many have quit the project so far?" Naruto asks.

"Giichi will make the 12th at this rate I'll be the only one left building this bridge."

"Need some help?"

"Unless you can find twelve workers for me there isn't much you can do." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Do it." Sasuke smiled.

"I'll do you one better, I can get you 66." Tazuna's eyes widen in shock at the concept. Naruto brings his hands together in his familiar cross seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" then a plume of smoke 66 clones appear

"Whoa kid I heard ninjas could perform miracles but this takes the cake but how will illusions help?"

"These clones are different they're all solid, comprised from my chakra the clones take shape and can interact with the world around them."

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he jumped off the bridge and started floating in midair.

"Yep." Naruto jumped to and he too landing in the middle of the air as if he was walking on the ground. Tazuna's eyes widened in shock.

"Surprise." Sasuke and Naruto said laughing with that the clones Naruto and Sasuke got to work on the sections of bridge.

(8 hours of working latter.)

"You know something you kids are a real god send you know that. Thanks to your help we will have the bridge done by the end of the week."

"All in a day's work." Naruto and Sasuke smiles, a few minutes later they arrive at the market and Naruto sees everyone with dirty rags and tattered clothing everywhere. _"It reminds me of how I used to live." _Naruto looks around sadly. "Mr. Tazuna why are we here?"

"I asked told to pick up supplies for dinner."

"Why does everyone look like this?"

"It's been like this ever since Gato arrived. That's why we have to finish the bridge so we can increase trade with other countries and finally get back on our feet." Tazuna and Naruto walk into a store and Naruto looks around and sees that there are so few supplies.

"There is barely anything here." Naruto observes sadly.

"Welcome Tazuna." The shop keeper says. While Tazuna is picking up what fresh supplies he can afford Naruto's eyes harden as he observes the destitute state of the shop. After a while they all arrived back at home, when they arrive Tazuna hands Tsunami the food they bought and ten minutes later the meal was set and everyone sat down and grabbed a set of chopsticks.

"Ikadaimasu!" they all say as one then they dig into the meal. After a couple of hours Naruto walks over to where he would be sleeping.

"Naruto you're not going to stay for dessert?" Tsunami asks

"No I need to practice more with Zangetsu if I hope to reach Bankai in the near future."

"I'll reach Bankai before you do Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Sure you will." Naruto said sarcastically Naruto went up to his room and quickly fell asleep.

Naruto wakes up to the sounds of scuffling down stairs. Naruto grabs Zangetsu and runs down stairs to see two thugs holding Tsunami's throat while Inari tries to fight them off.

"LET GO OF MY MOM!" Inari yells

"Make us kid." The thug with the eye patch says as he chuckles.

"How about I make you?" Naruto says Zangetsu in his hand.

"Oh and what's a kid going to do?" the one with the ski cap mocks.

"This. GETSUGA TENSHO!" Naruto swings Zangetsu blasting the two thugs out the door and then Naruto leaps and grabs tsunami just before she hits the ground.

"Thanks Naruto." Tsunami says rubbing her throat.

"That was sooo cool!" Inari says in awe of Naruto's power.

"I told you heroes exist." Naruto smiles.

"_Maybe he can kill Gato." _Inari looks on with a new fire burning in his eyes.

"You did well Inari defending your mom." Naruto smiles then he turns to Tsunami with concern. "Where are my teammates?"

"They went with your sensei to the bridge with my father, your girlfriend wanted to let you sleep and personally I'm glad she did." Tsunami says

"Thanks Tsunami-san I'll leave a shadow clone with you incase more come." Naruto makes the cross seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." A clone with the rinnegan appears and Naruto runs off after his teammates to make sure they're ok.

(Uncompleted Bridge)

"On your guard you two this mist is chakra laced." Kakashi says. "I knew he was still alive he just couldn't wait for round two."

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi." A voice calls from the mist that is all too familiar to all of them. Next to Kakashi Sasuke started trembling. "I see that boy is still trembling how pathetic."

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke says. Just then 10 Zabuzas appear around them.

"Sasuke do it." Kakashi says, and Sasuke nods then with a swift series of movements takes down all the Mizu Bunshin and they burst into the puddle.

"_I can see it."_

"Oohh you could see they were Mizu Bunshins the brat is improving, looks like you've got a rival Haku." Zabuza says

"So it seems." Haku says

"Well, well so I had it right." Kakashi says. "It was all an act."

"An act." Tazuna says confused.

"With a cute little mask."

"Big phony." Sasuke glares.

"So I guess being a tracker ninja protecting her village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna says.

"They look pretty chummy I'd say that they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi says then Sasuke glares at Haku Sharingan blazing. "And hiding behind a mask who does she think she's fooling."

"Speak for yourself sensei." Sasuke smiles then he glares. "That's it I'm taking him out."

"He is quite the man. Even if a water clone has only 10% of the original person's power. He dealt them with them nicely." Haku says

"We've made the first move now attack." Zabuza says.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Haku steps and starts spinning and Sasuke blocks the katana with a Ryujin Jakka.

"He caught up with Haku's speed impressive." Zabuza says

"Sakura, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. Let Sasuke handle this." Kakashi says. Haku and Sasuke start spinning clashing kunai to senbon over and over.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku asks

"What are you stupid?" Sasuke asked

"As I thought but you be able to keep up with me or my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first one is the water on the ground, and the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy, so you're only able to take and block my attacks." Haku raises her hand and starts weaving hand signs with a single hand.

"_Hand signs with only one hand." _Kakashi's eyes widen in shock.

"Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishō" Haku stomps the ground and the water that was left from the water clones dispelling rose up and formed into a thousand needles and surround Sasuke and Haku.

"'_I don't want to kill you.' He said but is that what she really thinks." _Zabuza thinks as he observes the battle unfold.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouts in concern her crush, Sasuke closes his eyes and starts to focus his chakra and then Haku leaps back just before the attack connects and Sasuke leaps into the air, however in the explosion of water Haku fails to notice this. When Haku looks back at where Sasuke was she didn't Sasuke anywhere.

"_He disappeared." _Just then Haku looks up and sees Sasuke floating there kunai in hand then he throws a few shuriken at Haku who leaps back to avoid them. Just then Sasuke appears right behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow. Now you can only receive and block my attacks." Both Haku and Sasuke move and a blur of speed and end up and an crossed arm position then Sasuke smirks at he swings his Ryujin and Haku ducks to dodge it but only ends up walking right in to Sasuke's kick which blasts her back towards Zabuza.

"_Haku lost in a contest of speed?" _Zabuza thinks in shock then he looks at Sasuke

"Looks like my speed is just a bit faster."

"You shouldn't underestimate my team just because there kids." Kakashi eye smiles. "Sasuke here is a true prodigy of the hidden Konoha. Sakura is the kunoichi of the year and Naruto well he's got great power.

"So does Haku."

"I see that our Ninjutsu and Taijutsu won't get this done so let's move on to our Zanpaktou." Haku said.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke replied. Sasuke unsheathed Ryujin Jakka and Haku unsheathed Hyōrinmaru.

"Reign over the frosted heavens/Reduce all creation to ashes!" Haku and Sasuke shouted at the same time. "Hyōrinmaru/Ryujin Jakka!" at each wielder's command their released powers clashed against one another the ice dragon Haku shot from her Zanpaktou was countered with a wave fire from Ryujin Jakka, when Sasuke fired another shot with his next swing only to be countered with another ice blast from Hyōrinmaru. Haku and Sasuke dance back and forth one striking at the other counter blow for blow. Eventually the two of them separated both breathing heavily.

"You're…not…bad…" Haku huffed out.

"You're…not…bad…yourself…Haku…" Haku's eyes widened.

"How…?"

"Your…Reiatsu…" Sasuke smiled. "Our…Zanpaktou…directly…counter…each other…"

"Yes…they…do…however…I still…win…"

"How…so?"

"Ban…kai!" Haku's Reiatsu exploded and ice started to cling onto Haku, starting at her right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around her sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from her back and a long tail. The ice forms down her left arm and encases her hand, which ends in a claw. Haku's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to her left hand, as they also end in claws.

"Oh…crap."

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Be honored you are only the second person to see my Bankai and you will be the first to fall to my Bankai." Haku took a stance and glared at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, maybe in another life…we could have been friends…maybe more…Ryusenka!" (Dragon Hail Flower) Haku charged Sasuke with the intent to run him through when a cry was heard from overhead.

"GETSUGA…TENSHO!" A blue crescent blast sliced right in between the two warriors destroying a small section of the bridge but interrupting the dash and the connection. Naruto landed in front of Haku with a stern look on his face.

"Naruto." Sasuke said happily

"Soooo." Naruto said evenly. "What's up?"

"This is Haku. She is currently handing me my ass." Naruto looks back at Sasuke.

"Lets' take her together."

"Right." Sasuke stands then they both charge striking at Haku who parries only to get struck by Sasuke but her Bankai regenerates from the mist in the area and she goes on the attack striking and flying around Naruto's and Sasuke's counter attacks. Sakura watches the clash desperately holding a Kunai.

"_Is this what real power is?" _Sakura asked as she trembled. _"I…can't believe this…have I really been this weak all along…I'll never make it as a Kunoichi at this rate but I've lost too much time…this is real power at this rate if Sasuke and Naruto-baka fall I'll die and there won't be a thing I can do against this power how can such power exist?"_

"_**You idiot girl just need to get that power then Sasuke-kun will love us forever…Shannaro." **_Inner Sakura__

"_But I can't get that power I'm too weak."_

(Meanwhile back at the _Plot_)

Naruto and Sasuke were breathing very heavily and so was Haku.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked at his friend. "Let's use, _that _attack."

"Right." Naruto and Sasuke crossed blades and a blazing blue light radiated from Zangetsu while flames erupted around Ryujin Jakka. The powers swirled tighter and tighter eventually the exploded out but still very much controlled.

"It's all over."

"I see we're ending this with our strongest attacks." Haku said

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Then come!" Haku charged again. "Ryusenka!"

"Nenshō Getsuga…TENSHO!" (Burning Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Naruto and Sasuke shouted then the blast of fiery Reiatsu rocketed toward Haku who's blade wilted against the intense heat the last of Haku's Reiatsu left her as her Bankai vanished, it's time limit reached.

"Damn." Haku cursed. Just then slow asshole clapping was heard, as Gato and an army of thugs came into few.

"Well, well, well, looks the Kirigakure no Kijin was just a baby demon after all."

"Seems you were right, Haku." Zabuza said then he dispelled what little mist hadn't frozen over from Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. "Stand down Kakashi we're no longer enemies Haku and I knew that Gato would betray us but now I'm wounded and tired do you mind giving me a hand in cleaning up the trash.

"I'll help." Sasuke said. "Stand a side I'll kill them all." Sasuke held out his hand. "The thunder god roars as his dragon splits the sky and strikes my foes, Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!" Sasuke fired a blast of lightning and obliterated the army and Gato. "That was easy." Just then a group of town's folks arrived only to see Sasuke's attack.

"H-he's dead." Inari said shocked.

"Gato's dead." Another member of the mob said the message quickly traveled around and the crowd started cheering as their nightmare was finally over.

(Time Skip 3 days later)

Haku, Zabuza and Team 7 were looking at the completed bridge.

"So." Sasuke was twitching nervously. "Zabuza what do you think about you and Haku coming to Konoha to stay I could offer both of you the protection of the Uchiha clan."

"Well you've just got to make sure Haku's protected from the stupid Clan Creation Act that will turn Haku into a baby making factory." Sasuke started blushing like crazy. "W-well there is only one way I know of."

"What is it?" Zabuza asked looking at Sasuke.

"Shehastobemarriedorengagedtoaclanheir." Sasuke said quickly.

"Come again?" Zabuza said not understanding a word the young boy had just said.

"She has to be married or engaged to a clan heir." Sasuke said nervously not daring to look at Zabuza. Zabuza looked at Sasuke an emotionless look on his face.

"She has to be what?" Zabuza asked dangerously.

"Father, stop messing with him." Haku said.

"I'm sorry but if you think I'll just I'll just let some pompous asshole who will probably treat you like a sex object you've got another thing coming."

"Zabuza-sama I already know a clan heir who won't treat me like a sex object." Zabuza looked at Haku shocked.

"Who?" Haku smiled mischievously and grabbed Sasuke and kissed him on the lips.

"HOW DARE YOU LOCK LIPS WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura screeched but Naruto knocked her out with a chop to the back of the neck. Zabuza looked at Sasuke who was blushing a deep crimson after he and Haku separated.

"Y-you saw what happened she kissed me." Sasuke said backing up slowly but to his surprise Zabuza wasn't reaching for his sword or any weapon.

"Promise me that you'll treat her right and I approve of you two being together." Zabuza said

"You have my word as Sasuke Uchiha that I will treat her right, I swear it on my Zanpaktou Ryujin Jakka." Zabuza's eyes softened.

"Very well."

"Anyway lets head back to Konoha." Kakashi said as he picked up the unconscious Sakura and the five conscious shinobi dash towards Konoha.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I started collage and had to take a second class and as such my writing time has been seriously slashed into and now I also have work so my days are pretty full. I HAVE NO INTENTION OF ABANDONING NARUTO SENJU UCHIHA, MADARA'S LEGACY OR THIS STORY! Many thanks for all the support CJShikage.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams

Team 7, Zabuza and Haku are running towards the main gates of the hidden leaf village. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing by the gate looking bored out of their minds when the see Naruto and his group headed towards them at high speeds. When they reach the gate they stop and look at the guards.

"Halt! State your name and business with Konoha." Izumo says looking at the group before him.

"Kakashi Hatake and team 7 returning from our c-rank mission in Nami no Kuni with two shinobi who wishes to join Konoha's ranks." Kakashi says.

"Ok then better head to the Hokage's office." Team 7 walks off to the Hokage's office and on the way Haku notices the glares that seem to follow them and she begins to worry if coming here was a mistake.

"Don't worry Haku they are glaring at me not you." Naruto says looking down sadly

"Why are they glaring at you?" Haku asks

"I will tell you later." Naruto says then the group of 6 walk into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looks up at the group of shinobi.

"Ah Naruto I see you and your team have returned." Sarutobi said smiling.

"Yes we have Hokage-Jiji-sama."

"Who is this?"

"This is Haku Yuki and Zabuza Momochi. They want to join us." Naruto said.

"I can't just let a Nuke-Nin join our village."

"If you do I'll let you in on the secret of defeating paperwork." Sarutobi threw the headband at Zabuza and Haku only their reflexes allowed them to catch the headbands. Sarutobi grabbed Naruto and started shaking his shoulders vigorously.

"TELL ME!" Sarutobi shouted a crazy look in his eye.

"Two words Kage...Bunshin."

"YOU BLASTED FIEND MINATO NAMIKAZE! THAT WAS YOURS SECRET!" Sarutobi roars looking at the evil pile of paper work. "Ha! Ha! You fiends I have the instrument of your demise at last." Sarutobi cackles evilly, the secretary heard the laugh from outside and thought.

"_I think the Hokage has finally lost it."_ She thinks

(Back with Naruto and the others)

"Well if that's all you need to report Kakashi then you and your team are dismissed."

"Actually Hokage-sama there is something I need to ask you." Sakura said as she step forward.

"What is it Sakura?" Sarutobi looked genuinely concerned.

"I wish to formally retire from the Shinobi program and enroll in the Medical Core."

"What brought about this change of heart?"

"My latest mission made me realize I'm not cut out for shinobi combat."

"Very well Sakura Haruno, please surrender your shinobi license and I'll have you enrolled by the end of the month." Sakura reached into her pocket and handed in her shinobi license and passport. (A/N: Sorry Sakura haters but my editor was _**VERY **_insistent that I don't give her a permanent injury. _**Believe me I wanted to.**_) Sakura walked out and started walking towards her house while the rest of the group stayed in the hokage's office.

"Well, now team 7 is short one member." Kakashi said.

"I have a solution." Sarutobi looked at Haku. "Haku Yuki you have been granted Gennin status and are hereby assigned to team 7."

"Actually Hokage-sama I want to be known as Haku Momochi."

"Very well just fill out some papers and I have everything sorted out."

"Right." Haku filed out the paperwork.

"Anyway Team 7 Report here tomorrow for Missions."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto and the others said, then they left the tower.

"I'm gonna go train with Hinata-chan maybe even go on a date with her." Naruto said then he Shupo'd off without another word.

(Team 8 Training ground)

Hinata was holding a katana in her hands as her two teammates stood Shino was holding a wakizashi his hand and Kiba was crouched in a Taijutsu stance.

"A-again!" Hinata said. _"I was so close that last time I can almost hear your name." _Hinata thought as she looked at the katana in her hands.

"Hinata that's enough for today I know you want to hear that sword's name but at this point you might hurt yourself." Kurnai said.

"N-no it's not enough I made a promise and I don't go back on my word."

"Very well, Kiba, Shino attack with your full strength."

"Sting all enemies to death. Suzumebachi." Shino said grasping onto Suzumebachi with his right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Shino's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Shino's fingers, slightly increasing his striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet.

"Jūjin Bunshin no jutsu." (Man Beast Clone) Kiba roared out and Akamaru took on Kiba's appearance. Then, without warning, Kiba Akamaru and Shino all charged Hinata who dropped into a defensive stance. Hinata cut and slashed in a deadly dance this continued for several minutes when Hinata heard a roar of

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" a blue wave of Reiatsu slammed into the ground and when the dust settled Naruto was standing there Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and she ran over utterly exhausted.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto hugged her. "How's training going?"

"Pretty good I'm so close to being able to hear my Zanpaktou's name."

"Well would you like some help?"

"Yeah."

_("Enough Hinata the thing that was blocking your ears was your jealously of Sasuke and Naruto but you've been working hard I'll try again.") _A voice in Hinata's head called out.

"_Then Ms. Zanpaktou. What is your name?"_

_("Sode no Shirayuki.")_

"_Sode no Shirayuki what a beautiful name."_

_("So finally are able to hear my name now let's show these ruffians who's queen here.") _

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"So you learned your Zanpaktou's name congrats." Naruto smiled. "Now for lesson number 2 learning your Zanpaktou's power now this is going to take some time and effort."

"I'm ready." Hinata said. Then the three charged and clashed with Hinata who was hard pressed to fend off the attacks but eventually understanding of her first dance came to her. "Some No Mai: Tsuki-Shiro!" (First dance, White moon) Hinata swung her blade and a white circle appeared beneath her three opponents. From Ichigo's memories Naruto knew what this technique could do and he grabbed Kiba and Shino and jumped back as the white tower erupted into the sky then shattered.

"_If I'd been caught in that I'd be dead!" _Kiba sweat as he looked at Naruto with gratitude. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem now why do I sense Reiatsu coming off of you?" Naruto turned his head to face Kiba.

"_Shit I don't want him to know about Zabimaru just yet but at the same time I can't think of an excuse." _Kiba rubbed his head. "Well I've been hanging around Shino a lot and his Reiatsu has sort of rubbed off on me."

"Yeah I call bullshit." Naruto said a 'cut the crap' tone.

"Ok you caught me I've got a Zanpaktou but I don't know it's name yet."

"Fair enough."

"_Phew he believed me." _Kiba sighed in relief. Naruto's expression suddenly turns sadistic.

"Now it's your turn to learn its name by pushing you to your limits."

"_SHIT!" _just then, in a poof smoke, a small dog appeared next to Naruto.

"**Yo." **The dog said raising a paw.

"Um hi." Naruto said.

"**Kakashi sent me to let you know that you need to go to training ground 7 because he wants to talk to you and your teammates." **

"Ok…guess we'll have to finish this later." Naruto turned to Kiba. "Have fun." Naruto Shupo'd off to training ground 7 where his teammates and sensei were standing.

"Ah Naruto good to see you." Kakashi eye smiled.

"So why have you called us here?" Sasuke asked.

"I've nominated you three for the Chunin exams so tomorrow you three are to report to room 301 at the ninja academy by 1:00 pm."

"Hai Sensei." Naruto, Sasuke and Haku said then they start to run off when Kakashi tosses them three pieces of paper the one in Naruto's hand said

Naruto Uzumaki

I recommended the one with the above name to the Chunin Selection Exams under my name Hatake Kakashi.

Jounin  
>Hatake Kakashi<p>

"Anyway you guys wanna do some last minute practice?" Naruto asked

"Nah we should get some rest." Sasuke says

"Good point." Haku says. Naruto and the others Shupo off towards their respective houses.

(Time skip one day later)

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku were standing in front of the academy building.

"Ready?" Haku asked her teammates

"Yeah let's show 'em our power." Sasuke smiled. Naruto and the others walked into the room and they saw a group of students gathered around a room that says 301. Naruto looks at his teammates with a 'Really' look on his face. Just then a boy in a green jump suit is punched back someone from the group of gennin speaks up.

"Let us in we need to register for the exams!"

"The Chunin exams are real challenging kids like you should just quit." One of the gennin guards says.

"Please let us through." TenTen's voice calls from the front of the crowd. Naruto looked at his teammates.

"Genjutsu lets just move on." Naruto said, Sasuke and Haku nodded. Naruto, Haku and Sasuke walked up to the third floor and they saw Kakashi standing there.

"Good you saw through the genjutsu and you've all made you way here now go on and show them your power." Kakashi said

"Yes sir!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku said simultaneously then they walk in to the room and was welcomed by a blast of wide verities of KI but Naruto, Sasuke and Haku brushed it off but Naruto got an evil idea and he unleashed a torrent of Reiatsu and floored

"Naruto-kun stop doing that you'll give them heart attacks." Hinata said as she, Shino and Kiba walked into to view.

"What can I say? You play with fire and you'll get burned." Naruto stopped channeling his Reiatsu.

"Did you see that?" one of the contestants as he recovered from the blast of Reiatsu.

"Yeah I'm sure as hell not taking these exams if he's a part of them." His teammate responded.

"Count me out too." Several other contestants left the room one by one as they were terrified of Naruto's power.

"Did you feel that Han?" Akatsuki said to his armored friend.

"Yeah." Han responded.

"He's a real powerhouse but is it me or does he look like that cursed Yondaime. Well I'm gonna fight him and kick his ass."

"I wouldn't if I were you, according to my friend he's got the Kyūbi inside of him." Han said.

"I'm still gonna fight him and I'm gonna win." Across the room three Kumo shinobi were watching the interaction with the Iwa shinobi.

"What do you say Yugito still think these exams will be boring?" Karui asked her female teammate.

"Not with him here these exams will be interesting." Yugito smiles.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a blond haired blur tackled Sasuke

"Um Ino, was it, I'm not sure Sasuke-kun appreciates you trying to choke him." Haku says.

"And who are you?" Ino asked hugging Sasuke a bit tighter much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"My name is Haku Momochi teammate of Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

"Where's forehead?!" Ino asks

"She retired from shinobi life being unable to take the stress of the life style." Ino looked shocked. "Also could you get off my fiancée?"

"FIANCEE!" Ino screeched.

"Yes now shut up." Sasuke growled. Just then another voice called out.

"You guys are attracting too much attention. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right? You're fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip." A boy said as he walked up to them. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Who the hell are you to tell us that?!" Ino glares at the boy.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you…" everyone but Naruto looks around. The gennin gather for the exams are all glaring at the group and unleashing a bit of KI at the group of 10. "The ones behind you are from the Amegakure no Sato, they have a short temper. Everyone his nervous for the exams, I warned all of you so that you won't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything, it makes me remember the old me."

"Kabuto-san was it?" Haku asks.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time, then?"

"No, this will be my seventh time." Immediately alarm bells start going off in Naruto's head.

"You probably have a lot of information on the people here." Naruto says playing dumb.

"So smart in fact I have 200 cards with information on everyone here." Kabuto pulls out a stack of cards and places them on the ground. Kabuto takes the first one off the top of the pile. "It looks white, but, to get the information from this card." Kabuto starts spinning the card.

"What are you doing?" Haku asks.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra, like this." Kabuto applies chakra to the card and a small map with a bar graph projected above it with the largest coming from the Hi no Kuni.

"What kind of information is that?" Haku looks confused,

"The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating, it also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chunin Exams together?" Kabuto asks all the 9 rookies look at him in silence while Chōji munches on some chips. "First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the ninja; that is what they say."

"That is what they say?" Kiba repeats confused.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

"Power balance eh." Naruto says looking at Kabuto.

"Why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asks

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they check and restrain each other's powers; that is my guess anyway." Kabuto answers, just then Sasuke walks forward with a determined look on his face.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, is there someone that interests you?"

"Yeah there are."

"The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and save them. They include information about the nine of you as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you, I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names that is no fun." Kabuto swipes his hand over the deck, and then Kabuto holds up three cards in front of them.

"Show me."

"_Based on the information he has I can determine what to look out for." _Naruto thinks looking at Kabuto's little display.

"First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto says and then he channels chakra into the card and Rock Lee's information appears as well as two graphs dictating his overall stats and number of completed missions. "He is one year older than you, his mission experience includes 20 D-ranked missions and 11 C-ranks the squad leader is Might Guy. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically in this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie gennin, but he didn't take the Chunin exam, like you this is his first time taking it."

"_Thank you captain obvious." _Naruto rolls his eyes.

"His team is composed of TenTen and Neji Hyūga. Next let's see Gaara of the dessert." Kabuto channels his chakra into the second card and Gaara's stats appear.

"_**Interesting his skills are unknown mostly that means Mr. Ninja info guy doesn't know everything." **_Kurama notes. _**"But I can tell you he holds my insane little brother the one tailed Shukaku."**_

"His mission experience is 8 C-ranks and, this is amazing he did a B-rank mission as a gennin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more info on him, however it seems that he has returned from all his missions unharmed."

"_**Oh this reeks of Shukaku's influence, if I were to hazard a guess I would say this Gaara kid controls sand for both offence and defense; and, like yours truly, he has a very strong self-preservation instinct so odds are the sand will spring up to defend him."**_

"_Thank you Kurama." _Naruto smiles at his inner Biju

"He did a B-rank mission as a gennin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asks shocked. Kabuto takes another card from his deck and channels more chakra into in and a picture of Naruto shows up.

"Naruto Uzumaki he wields a never before seen weapon and is able to unleash a massive amount of power and flatten most people with his mere presence well versed in Kenjutsu and strong enough to a sword as large as the Kubikiribōchō with one hand. He's completed, 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and other than that I've got nothing."

Just then Kabuto takes another card and channels chakra into it and the mini map pops up again.

"Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto, this year, many talented gennin from these hidden villages have come here to take the exams. The Hidden Sound Village is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much info on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages."

"So all the people here are all…" Haku trails off.

"Right... It's not only Lee, Gaara or Naruto, all the people here are the top elites chosen from each country, I can assure you this won't be easy." Naruto starts chuckling silently and starts shaking, Fu notices this and her unease starts to grow rapidly.

"_Even Naruto, is nervous maybe should try and help him." _Fu thinks in dismay, however just as she is about to say something Naruto turns to the other participating gennin and unleashes a torrent of killer intent smiling like a mad man.

"Excellent this seems like a declaration of war!" Naruto's eyes starts glowing with glee then he holds out his hand and clenches it into a fist. "I can't wait to crush you all!" instantly every gennin with the exception of Gaara, Haku, Fu, Hinata, Han and Yugito starts sweating up a storm and a few even collapse under Naruto's power. Within the crowd there are three Oto gennin who were looking over at where Kabuto was.

"Did you hear that?" The one with a head piece similar to Tobirama's asks. "They said that the Otogakure is a minor village in a small country."

"I'm hurt." The one wrapped in bandages responds.

"Let's play with them a little, then." The only girl says smirk.

"Yeah, they spoke as if we're just leftover ninja, let's make him add this into his data… Ninja from the Otogakure are somewhat cruel."

"Shall we." First boy asks.

"Let's." the second responds, then the three of them rush over to the rookie nine then come flying in at Kabuto the first boy leaps into the air and throws a couple of kunai at Kabuto who dodges them with ease when the second comes in to strike swings his right arm which Kabuto dodges with ease. Then the lenses of Kabuto's glasses shatter.

"_So it's a sound wave attack interesting. Note to self, apply sound proofing seals to the ear area which can activate at will and deactivate at will." _Naruto thinks

"I see so that's what kind of attack it was." Kabuto takes off his shattered glasses. Sasuke runs forward confused.

"What is going on? You definitely dodged it so why did your glass…" Sasuke says in confusion.

"It must have hit his nose. That's what happens for trying to look cool." Shikamaru responds. Just then Kabuto's eyes widen in shock as a wave of Nausea over comes him and his vision blurs. Then Kabuto collapses to his knees and throws up.

"He threw up!" Kiba says looking in shock.

"Kabuto-san!" Haku cries out in concern. Everyone looks shocked except for Shino who doesn't really have an expression. Haku and Kiba run over to Kabuto.

"Hey, Kabuto are you alright?" Kiba asks concerned

"Yeah I'm ok." Kabuto responds.

"Really?" Haku asks.

"You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running." Dosu says.

"Write this in your card…" Zaku says. "The three from Otogakure will definitely become Chunin!"

"Lee what do you think of that attack?" Neji asks.

"There was no problem in dodging it. There must be some sort of trick." Just then a huge plume of smoke erupts from the front of the class room as a deep voice growls out.

"Quiet down you punks!" Everyone in the room turns there attention to the new arrival. When the smoke clears a bunch of Chunin in grey uniforms with a man with a black trench coat with scars running down his face standing in front. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chunin Exam, Morino Ibiki." Everyone looks on with a twinge of fear, not only from Ibiki's intimidating presence but some were still recovering from Naruto's Killer Intent. Then Ibiki points to the three Oto Gennin. "You three from the Otogakure, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam."

"I'm sorry, I was excited, since this is my first exam." Dosu says.

"This is a good time to say this…You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners, and even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understand?" Zaku laughs at Ibiki's statement.

"This exam seems so soft and easy." Zaku says

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin exams."

"_Am I being ignored?" _Zaku thinks to himself glaring at the examiner.

"Turn in your applications, take one of the number tags, and sit where the number tells you to." Ibiki says holding up a small card with a big black number 1 on it. "Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"_Great a paper test fan-fucking-tastic." _Naruto groans inwardly.

"_**You think this is bad you should actually pay attention to the amount of papers on the Hokage's desk on any given day he has to fill out and sign all of them and that usually takes up most of his day."**_

"_Well with the Kage Bunshin I can get that paperwork done faster." _When everyone sits down the Chunin that accompanied Ibiki sit down in chairs at the edges of the room while holding clip boards. Naruto looks around the room using the chameleon he has positioned on the ceiling and notices that everyone is separated from their teammates.

"Let's do our best Hinata-chan." Naruto says smiling at her.

"Right Naruto-kun." Hinata says smiling back.

"Alright this first exam has a few important rules." Ibiki calls out from the front of the class. "I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully."

"_Rules? Won't accept any questions? Just what is this guy's angle?" _Haku thinks.

"First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start the written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point, this test is a deduction based test, if you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted."

"_So getting all of them wrong will get you zero points." _Kiba thinks

"Second Rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

"Wait! Your team's total points? What?!"

"Shut up!" Ibiki shouts. "There is a reason for this so shut up and listen."

"_A reason?" _Haku thinks

"Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test…Each action will cause you to lose two points." A few students react in shock. "In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded."

"_So there's a way to lose points besides getting the written problems wrong."_

"Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

"We'll 'check' you at any time." Izumo says smiling.

"You are all trying to become Chunin, if you are ninja act like a first-rate one." At Ibiki's next words the puzzle pieces in Naruto's head snap into place.

"_The point of this test is to cheat without getting caught, very clever Ibiki-san, very clever." _Naruto thinks

"Also if anyone in a team gets a zero everyone on that team will fail! The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour to take your tests." Ibiki watches the clock until it hits the 3:30 mark. "Begin!" everyone begins writing on their paper answering the questions, Naruto looks at the first question, which is to decipher a carefully written code.

"_This is child's play." _Naruto quickly deciphers the code. Then Naruto looked at the next question and once again answered it with ease, Naruto did the same for the first 5 questions when he reached one that not even Naruto could answer. _"FUCK! Just who wrote these questions? It's impossible to answer…" _Just then he sees a small mirror that Haku created to cheat. Just then a kunai goes flying past Naruto and hits the test behind him, the gennin stands up and shouts out.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"You screwed up five times. You fail." Izumo responds.

"What..?" the gennin's eyes shrink

"Teammates of his, get out of here!" The gennin's teammates get up and walk out and after a couple of seconds he follows them.

"Number 23, fail, number 43 and 27, fail." Kotetsu says. Then gennin are dropped one by one and their teammates are kicked out as well. Over the next several minutes teams walk out and after 40 minutes, 24 teams remain, and everyone starts cheating in attempt to figure out each-other. After a few minutes Kankuro raises his hand and leaves for the bathroom and gets the answers from his puppet, when he comes back Ibiki smiles.

"Have fun playing with your dolls?" Ibiki smiles at Kankuro's narrowed eyes. Eventually the clock hits the 45 minute mark and Ibiki calls out. "PENCILS DOWN!" everyone looks up in shock. "I will now give the 10th question."

"_Took you long enough." _Sasuke thinks smirking

"_The last question finally!" _Naruto thinks in excitement.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say… There is a special rule for this last question. I will now explain, this is a hopeless rule."

"_A hopeless rule." _Naruto smirks.

"First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth question or not."

"Choose?" Temari asks confused. "So what happens if we don't take the tenth question?"

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero, in other words you and your team fail." A kid in the back of the room shouts out.

"Of course we going to take it!"

"Here is the other rule."

"_What not another rule cut the crap!" _Haku thinks in exasperation

"If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…Lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exams forever."

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC RULE IS THAT?!" Kiba shouts out. "There are gennin here who have taken these exams before!" Ibiki starts laughing.

"You were unlucky, this year I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exams next year, or the year after that." Ibiki starts laughing again. "Now let's begin those who don't want to take it raise your hands."

"_Very clever he sadist, this is psychological warfare, but two can play this game." _Naruto thinks standing up with a determined look in his eyes. "No way am I giving up even if I have to stay a gennin I will become the greatest gennin Hokage! I never go back on my word, that's my Nindo!" After Naruto's declaration the examiners all nod at Ibiki smiling, and he nods back.

"In that case all those of you here…PASS!" everyone looks shocked. "_3…2…1."_

"WHAT!" everyone shouts shocked but Naruto, Fu and Haku stay silent.

"So those questions were all for nothing!" Temari shouts.

"They served their purpose they weeded out those who are unfit to be Chunin. The point of this test was to gauge how good you are at information gathering. In the shinobi world if you are caught stealing information you will be torture for information on your village." Ibiki takes off his bandana show scars on his head.

"_That looks bad but I've had worse." _Naruto thinks shaking his head. _"Still torture is torture and it sucks, however it looks like lighting catalyzed the wounds man that looks like it hurt." _Just then a lump of black cloth smashes through the window and a banner appears behind the new figure which reads. _'The second examiner the Sexy and Single Anko.' _Then the person says,

"Everyone there is no time to be happy! I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's go to the next exam!" Anko thrusts her fist in the air. "Follow me!" The room is dead quiet and everyone has the WTF face. Ibiki steps out from behind the banner.

"Grasp the atmosphere." He says mentally face palming.

"69 people, Ibiki you let 23 teams pass? The first exam bust have been too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time, especially the blonde." After everyone left Ibiki walked around and picked up the test and he saw a chibi Naruto with a speech bubble.

"Keep an eye on Kabuto he has access to too much classified information, Fluffy butt says he reeks of Snakes and if you're as smart as I think you are you know what that means." Ibiki's eyes widen in shock and he ran off to Sarutobi's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: The Forest of Death

The 23 remaining teams and Anko arrive at training ground 44 Naruto looks at the forest with a hint of curiosity.

"WELCOME YOU MAGGOTS TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!" Anko announced with a gleeful look.

"Well this looks like it'll be fun." Naruto says as he smiles looking at the forest. Just then a kunai flicks past Naruto's cheek and blood comes from the wound and Anko licks the blood from his cheek.

"Tough guys like you usually end up dead within the first day."

"If you think this will scare me you're in for a whole new experience." Just the Anko turns around with another kunai in her hand and a Kusa ninja with a long tongue.

"Here is your kunai miss." The grass ninja says.

"Oh thank you." Anko smiles.

"_This is bad the chakra radiating off this guy is insane!" _Naruto thinks as he is looking at the ninja.

"However don't stand behind me like that. That is unless you want to die young." Anko takes both her kunai and the grass ninja pulls her tongue back in.

"Well I get itchy when I see blood, also my precious hair was cut so I got a little excited, sorry." The grass ninja walks away

"Anyway in order for you to participate in the exams you need to sign these warrants that free Konoha from any responsibility or liability should you die in the forest."

"What do you mean death?!" some of the participants asks.

"Just what I said, when you enter the forest you will start out with either a heaven or and earth scroll you will need to get both scrolls to get into the tower at the center. Don't open the scrolls or else, well let's just say it will be fun for me if you do." Anko smiles dangerously. "This exam will last five days."

"WHAT WILL WE DO ABOUT FOOD?!" Chōji yells out.

"Scrounge some up; this forest is a treasure box of nature." Anko's smile widens. "But be careful as some of them are poisonous and also you might find that you will be hunting only to end up hunted." Anko brings every team to a gate and then after 5 minutes a buzzer goes off and the gates open up and everyone rushes in. After a few minutes Naruto looks at his teammates.

"Alright we got a heaven scroll so we need an earth scroll I'll take the scroll and we'll set a trap but odds are we won't even need to do that my bet is that the team from Iwagakure will come after me because of my resemblance to the Yondaime."

"So what do we do?" Haku asked.

"We gotta keep on our guard." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Naruto and the others jumped through the forest and after a while they land in a clearing only to find the Iwa team.

"Well, well, well looks like the son of the Yondaime has decided to grace us with his presence." The middle girl said.

"So you figured it out." Naruto said rolling his neck and unsheathed Zangetsu.

"Yeah we did your beloved Yondaime fuck us over in the war now I'll kill you and get my revenge for my uncle." Naruto unleashed a torrent of Reiatsu.

"Do yourselves a favor and just hand over the scroll and walk away."

"Or what you piece of sh-" just then three ice needles struck each of them in the neck knocking them unconscious.

"Nice shot Haku-chan." Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." The grabbed the scroll and saw it was an earth scroll.

"So do we just go to the tower now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we can go and then-" suddenly a blast of wind started to rocket towards them and Sasuke and Haku jumped into action.

"Wall of binding light heed my command and sever the void, Bakudo number 81: DANKU!" Haku and Sasuke cried out a huge wall of light blocked the attack. Suddenly a slow clapping echoed out.

"So you're not the helpless pray I thought you were Sasuke-kun." The grass ninja from earlier said a small wakizashi strapped to her waist.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked feeling the residue of Reiatsu coming off the ninja before him.

"I don't see any reason to answer that."

"Hn."

"All you need to know is that you need I'm here to kill you." The ninja pulled down on one of her eye lids and unleashed a blast of KI but none one member of team 7 reacted.

"Boring." Haku yawned.

"What a pathetic attempt to scare us." Sasuke rolled is eyes.

"Now this is…" Naruto started.

"POWER!" all the three unlashed a huge blasts of Reiatsu which brought the ninja to her knees.

"_Wh-what is this power?" _Orochimaru though trying to stand. _"Such intense Reiatsu not even I can stand against it one of the legendary Sannin."_

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Haku shouted as she fired off an ice dragon at Orochimaru who struggled to stand and weaved hand signs.

"Katon: Go Karyūdan no jutsu!" (Fire style: Great Dragon flame bombs) Orochimaru unleashed a huge blast of fire only for Sasuke to dash forward crying out.

"Reduce all creation to ashes!" Sasuke roared. "Ryujin Jakka!" the flames of Ryujin Jakka easily extinguished the jutsu fired. Sasuke then swung his sword firing out a blast of fire easily three times the Go Karyudan Orochimaru fired when Naruto jumped in and started slicing and then Orochimaru jumped back.

"Shoot to kill SHINSO!" Orochimaru thrust his sword forward and it extended towards Naruto who blocked with Zangetsu and sliced down knocking Shinso aside and charged and gripped Zangetsu in both hands and smiled.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Naruto roared and fired off the blast of condensed Reiatsu Orochimaru jump back but still lost an arm because of Naruto's Getsuga Tensho.

"_Damn this is bad I still have yet to mark Sasuke-kun and if this keeps up Sarutobi will definitely sense this Reiatsu. Gonna have to risk it." _Orochimaru smirked. "BANKAI! Kamishini no Yari!"

"So we're playing the Bankai game eh?" Haku smiled. "Well it takes two to tango. Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Haku entered her Bankai state and the two warriors clashed and Naruto and Sasuke attack along Haku quickly overwhelming Orochimaru that was until he shot down Haku with Kamishini no Yari.

"HAKU!" Sasuke Cried out and charged Orochimaru who smiled and formed a hand sign after his had regrew thanks the body modifications and he bit down on Sasuke who cried out in pain.

"SASUKE!" Naruto charged Orochimaru in a blind fury but was quickly overwhelmed.

"So Kyūbi brat I think I'll kill you then your other teammate." Orochimaru unleashed his power and overwhelmed Naruto due to his exhaustion.

"_Come on move damnit move! MOVE!" _suddenly his vision darkened and as Orochimaru swung his blade down.

"This is the end Kyūbi brat." Suddenly naruto's hand shot up and grabbed the blade. _"Impossible!"_

"**Naruto you are a just complete fool some times." **A new voice echoed from naruto's mouth as a white mask started to form on the left side of his face. The mask was very demonic it looked kind of like a fox skull with devil horns there was a small black half circle that ran down the teeth there was also a red line running from the eye to the tip of the horn.

"What the hell is this?! Who or what are you?"

"**You wanna know who I am." **The new person spoke from naruto's mouth. **"I have…NO NAME!" **'Naruto' slashed with Zangetsu and cut Orochimaru from hip to shoulder and then charged again hacking and slashing. **"Naruto you complete idiot sometimes you don't even realize that you get crushed by your own Reiatsu! You really are a hopeless case!"**

"_What the hell is this!" _Orochimaru thought as he dodged only to be attacked by a black Getsuga Tensho. _"Black Getsuga!" _suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and a blast of black Reiatsu exploded. "This twisted Reiatsu, this malice what the hell are you?" white energy started gathering forming more of the mask.

"**Who cares what I am because as soon as I am done with you, you're going to-"**

"_DISAPPEAR!" _Naruto's voice roared, suddenly naruto's left hand shot up and grabbed the half of the mask on his face. _"I don't need you stop interfering_

"**You're the one who's interfering don't you see I was about to kill him! You would win if you just leave it to me..." **the new 'Naruto' swung his sword more and more trying to regain control. **"You fool damn you!" **Naruto's will dominated the other half and ripped off the mask and the new 'Naruto' let loose a scream of rage as the mask crack and broke in Naruto's hand.

"_I'm out of here I've marked Sasuke-kun and I don't dare fight whatever the hell that was it just nearly killed me!" _Orochimaru thought then he jumped off as Naruto recovered. Naruto turned to his friends who were looking at him in fear while Sasuke still clutched at his neck and then he collapsed from the pain.

"N-Naruto." Haku trembled in fear. "Wh-what was that?"

"I feared this would happen the years of negative abuse and the missing half of Kurama has developed an inner hollow which represents my darkest inner instincts this half is the blood thirsty part of me that will slaughter anything who stands against him." Naruto said. "But Sasuke's down we've got to get him to the tower and have someone look at him and possibly seal off the mark from him."

"Right." Haku lifted Sasuke over his shoulder they jumped toward the tower and when they arrived Naruto saw the sign over the door and he took out the scrolls and unrolled them and in a flash of smoke Iruka appeared when he saw Naruto and Haku with Sasuke slung over their shoulder.

"Is Sasuke alright?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah but he needs to get this seal on his neck looked at and fast." Naruto said.

"_**Just you wait king I'll take you over any day now." **_Naruto's hollow laughed

"_Shut up you!" _Naruto shouted and then he followed Iruka towards a small room where the Hokage, Anko and Kakashi were talking.

"So what's the emergency why are mere gennin here A; so early and B; in a jounin level meeting?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sasuke has been branded by some sort of mark he's yet to regain consciousness." Naruto said.

"We need to seal it then." Anko said.

"Wait the mark is fading." Haku said as she was looking at the mark.

"WHAT!?" the jounin and Naruto turn to see Haku pointing at the mark and true to her words the mark was fading.

"Is he breathing?!" Anko asked

"Strong as ever."

"WHAT?!

(Sasuke's sub-consciousness)

Sasuke was standing in the Uchiha compound and he saw an old man with a long white beard.

"Ryujin Jakka." Sasuke said.

("Yes, Master.") Ryujin Jakka said smiling

"Why are we here?"

("You were drawn here to fight the curse mark entity you need to reject it's existence before it roots itself into your mind forever.")

"Right." Sasuke runs off and eventually finds a person in the middle of the room, his skin is a pasty white and the whites of his eyes were pitch black and his eyes held the sharingan but instead of red they were yellow, his outfit was that of Orochimaru's.

"**Hey king how's it going?"**

"Who are you?" Sasuke drew Ryujin Jakka. "Never mind who the hell you are cause you're going to die and then you'll vanish I know what you are don't think you can tempt me with power." Sasuke charged and started slashing and hacking at the cursemark entity and after a few minutes Sasuke jumped back then Sasuke held out his hand. "The thunder god roars as his dragon splits the sky and strikes my foes, Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!" Sasuke fired a blast of lightning and obliterated the curse mark self before he could react.

("Good Job Sasuke now your friends are waiting for you master.")

"See ya Ryujin Jakka." And with that a Sasuke faded from his mind. When he opened his eyes he was in Haku's arms. "Did I die and go to heaven? Cause I swear I'm looking at an angel." Haku giggled and lightly slapped Sasuke then Haku kissed him.

"That's so cheesy."

"Hey it worked didn't it?" suddenly Naruto coughed and Sasuke and Haku separated and blushed a deep crimson.

"Well if you two are done sucking faces can you tell me how you broke the cursemark without dying?"

"I killed the representation of my curse mark and I banished it from my soul and as such it couldn't bond to my chakra network."

"Ok that's good to hear now I have a small problem." Naruto looked at the gathered group. The dark emotions of my soul have emerged and personified themselves into an inner hollow I don't know how to suppress it so if I lose control I need one of you to help me by breaking the mask that will appear on my face."


End file.
